


When I Kissed the Teacher

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABBA, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Professor!Victor, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Victor is such a softy, Yuuri is a rock that holds the sanity of Victor on his shoulders, Yuuri is a saint, Yuuri sings, student!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Oh fuckYuuri starts to sing, eyes fixed right on Victor.“Everybody screamed, When I Kissed the Teacher.And they must have thought they dreamed, When I Kissed the Teacher”Yuuris plump lips formed the words beautifully, making it hard to look away from his cupid bow. Yes. Victor would very much like to kiss those full lips. Preferably kiss Yuuri completely senseless.“All my friends at school, They had never seen the teacher blushLooked like a fool, Nearly petrified cause he was taken by surprise.”Victor is definitely blushing right now, which is a wonder because it feels like all his blood is rushing downwards towards his croch. Yuuri sways his hips in loose motions, making Victors breath hitch imagining what else those hips can do in a rhythm.





	1. When I Kissed The Teacher (Victor Thirsty Nikiforov)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafVillageT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafVillageT/gifts).



> So I watched Mamma Mia the Movie 2 and this is what happened. I feel brainwashed, can't watch or hear anything without thinking about Yuri!!! On Ice. Send help.

Victor Nikiforov enjoys his work. It's nice to get up in the morning knowing he will get to do one of the things he enjoyed the most. Discussing literature. He gets to pick old or new stories, analyse and criticise until all the contenders is a jumble that on one hand can leave himself or his students with life changing revelations, or not make sense at all. Sometimes both but for different people. This year his main class has him on his toes and they are as intuitive as they are smart. One student in particular has caught Victors eyes. He's well read, eager and _oh so cute_. Its safe to say that the college professor has a small crush, or to be completely honest a big crush. A crush that involves a lot of pining, Instagram stalking and some very hot fantasies that may or may not involve bending said student over the desk in Victor's classroom and fucking him senseless.

Yuuri Katsuki is the prettiest and most adorable thing Victor has ever seen. With jet black hair hanging messy down his forehead, big beautiful brown eyes behind blue framed glasses that enlarges eyes that sparkle every time he smiles. A blush that spreads gorgeously on his checks, up to his ears and down his neck when ever Victor leans over him in class. Yuuri is so _cute_ and since Victor can not under any circumstances touch, kiss or even ask this beautiful boy out on a propper date as long as he is a student, Victor just fantasises and pines.

A couple of years ago, the awful Mr.Karpisek, a teacher in the drama department, had multiple affairs with students and multiple of them got pregnant. It was a big scandal, spreading to national papers and news channels, shaming the college for their soft student-teacher policy. Since then all teachers must sign an agreement to refrain from any student relationship. If they do they will be fired immediately. Victor worked really hard for his job, which he also very much likes, so he pines and fantasises and complains to Chris instead of taking Yuuri out on dates and wooing him.

But right now he thinks that if he could kiss Yuuri Katsuki, maybe getting fired isn't such a high price to play.

He and Chris is sitting in a new bar. The one they usually occupy on their weekly Thursday meet up is being renovated and are therefore closed. Chris had googled and found this bar instead, thought it could be fun with live entertainment he said. That's how Victor finds himself at a karaoke bar mostly occupied by college students, which some are in his class. Specifically Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri, who usually wears big dark hoodies and baggy jeans, looking all bundled up and cute but shows of nothing of his figure. His figure which Victor now realises is mouth watering. Yuuri is wearing a tight black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing of strong forearms and a lithe form. His gorgeous round ass and thick thighs are on display in tight black jeans. His hair slicked back and no glasses. He looks dangerously hot and Victor finds it hard to focus on what Chris is saying, occupied by thinking about running his hands up and down Yuuri's beautiful body, wondering which sounds Yuuri would make, which spots are the most sensitive, how he would moan.

“See something you like?” Christ breaks him out of his obvious staring. Victor prys his eyes away from the sex on legs in front of him and takes a swing of his whisky.

“Remember that student in my lit class I told you about?” Victor asks as he turns to his friend. Chris is an art teacher at the same collage Victor works at. They meet Victor's first day in the cafeteria and hitted it of right away. Even though he is a terrible flirt, Chris is kind and honest and he keeps Victor grounded and drags him out of his apartment when he gets stuck in the world of stories that books provides.

“What, you mean that super cute one with the blush that you keep pining about?” Chris says and follows Victors eyes to Yuuris table.

Yuuri is seated at a table a few rows ahead of them, closer to the stage, with a few of Victor's other students, back mostly turned towards them. He's sitting with Phichit Chulanont who is the best friend which Instagram Victor stalks to get his Yuuri fill. With them are Leo de Iglesia and Guang Hong Ji. They all seem to be nursing some very cheap beer.

“You see the one in black, with his hair slicked back?” Victor confirms and Chris lets out a low whistle.

“Damn thats some hot student booty. I can see where the pining comes from.”

Victor just nodes and sighs, leaning his chin in his hand. Even if he could ask Yuuri out, why would the younger man say yes? He knows it's sort of creepy that he is pining over someone a decade younger than him who probably just sees him as old and outdated.

The thing is that it's not just that Yuuri looks good. He is also smart and funny. He and Victor even likes the same books but can have heated discussions about what the author wants to portray when they grade papers. Victor may have asked Yuuri to be the TA for the freshman just to get to know him better, which is smart but also a little pathetic.  And Yuuri is probably just being nice, because he’s kind hearted like that, always making Victor feel like he can be himself.

 

On stage a group of girls are butchering _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ and Victor winces as their voices break. Chris has started talking about the new pole dancing classes he’s taking and Victor only listens with half an ear while watching Yuuri swallow down beer, adam's apple bobbing while he does. Suddenly Chris quiets and another voice cuts thru the static that the sounds in the bar provides. 

“Oh, Hi professor Nikiforov.”

Phichit Chulanont is standing next to their table holding two glasses of the same cheep beer occupying the groups table.

“Hello Phichit, how's your evening?” Victor says with his teacher voice, a little sharper than his normal one. He’s a little buzzed after the whisky but not close to being drunk as he usually is on these get outs. He should try to be professional when interacting with students. Phichit is a good kid who always seem to have some sort of mild prank up his sleeve and a little too attached to his phone. But that fact fills Victors life with pictures and videos of Yuuri so Victor really shouldn't complain. His favourite author is also J.K Rowling and even if Victor understands the Harry Potter hype he really can't understand that statement. 

Phichits eyes dart over to the table where Yuuri is sitting and suddenly there is a mischievous grin on his face and Victor can almost see a new devious plan forming. Hopefully he will not be the receiver of it. 

“Well it just got very good” Phichit says and his eyes come back to meet Victors with a huge grin. “Here, you can have these” Phichit than says and puts down the awful beers on their table, the light colour and smell of yeast reminding Victor of his college years. If Victor didn't know better he would think that Phichit is flirting with him.

“Bribes does not give you higher grades or extensions Mr. Chulanont” Victor says with a stern look but Phichit just shakes his head and laughs.

“Oh no I just, I have a new mission for the night now.” He states, turning back to the bar without further explanation.

“Well he was hot.” Chris says, clearly eyeing Phichits ass as he walks away. “Why do you get all the hot students?”

Victor just shrugs and returns to his Whisky, and eyeing Yuuri who still hasn't noticed him. It's not long before Phichit passes their table again with a tray filled with shots with a clear liquid, throwing a wink their way before putting it down on the groups table. Leo cheers, Guang Hong looks sheepish but takes and drowns three right away. Yuuri looks puzzled at Phichit who just shrugs and pushes one towards his friend.

 

 

A couple of shots later and Leo and Guang Hong has decided to take the stage to sing one of the new songs on the radio called _History Makers._ They are a little too drunk to get all of the lyrics right but they seem to be enjoying themself, arms around each other swaying slightly out of time with the music. At the end Leo decides to do a cartwheel which is a terrible idea, making him fall of the stage. The other residents of the bar love it though, cheering and asking for da capo. After they've made sure none of Leo's legs are broken, Phichit is called up. He bounces out of his seat, sheering.  Just before he leaves for the stage he bends down to whisper something in Yuuri's ear. Yuuri is now seven shots in and a beautiful flush has started to spread across his cheeks.

Whatever Phichit says has Yuuri straightening in his chair, eyes widening, as he turns and his gaze connect with the professors. It's like an electric shock goes thru Victors body. He waves awkwardly, trying to look much more composed then he is as his breath hitches in his throat. Yuuri waves back with a small smile and then hastily looks away, flush spreading down his neck. All Victor wants is to drag Yuuri out of there, rip open his shirt and kiss all the way down his chest, chasing that blush as far as it goes, probably even further.

Phichit gets up on stage, smiling big.

"Hello you fine men and women of the Ice Castle bar and karaoke. Im Phichit and I'm very gay and very single. And also a little drunk. Im going to be singing a song from my favourite movie of all times, and I would love it if you singed along. Or bought me a drink. Or both, whatever yanks your chain. My seat is right next to that gorges piece of eye candy in black sitting right there" Phichit says, as he points to the boys table. Guang Hong and Leo cheers as Yuuri hides his face in his hands which makes Phichit grin even bigger back on stage.

The music starts and so does Phichit, diving head first in to singing and dancing a song that apparently is part of the soundtrack to a movie called ’The King and the Skater’, according to Chris. There is a lot of bouncing around the stage, some moves seeming choreographed, some improvised.  Phichit has a better voice than Victor would have guessed, clear and bright as it carries the message of love and following your heart with the power of ice skating. Phichits energy is contagious and most of the bars residents are dancing and singing along with him as instructed, eyes fixed on the stage as the boys table starts to fill with a variety of drinks with napkins with messages under them. Victor gets a feeling that this is a common event as the boys at the table seems unfazed as the bartender delivers yet another colourful drink to the now crowded table. When Phichit's finished he gets more applauds than any other performance that night so far, and a lot of wolf whistles which he responds to with a hip pop and a wink.

after catching his breath, he pulls the mic closer again, smiling widely, mischievousness sparkling in his eyes agin, gaze fixated on Victor. 

“Okay everybody please welcome my super hot best friend Yuuri to the stage!” Phichit half screams into the mic as the bar erupts in to whoops and cheers. Yuuri stands up on sure legs and makes his way up the stage, hips swaying.  Do they usually sway that much? Victors pretty sure they don't. He sits up straighter in his chair, eyes barley blinking as he don't want to miss a single twitch Yuuri makes. Victor didn't know Yuuri could sing. Can he sing? Is this just som drunk dare or something?

On stage, Phichit is holding up the folder where you pick which song to sing, pointing to something half way down a page close to the end. The suggestion that makes Yuuri giggle and nod, eyes sparkling. Victor thinks It's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Phichit gets of the stage whit a spring in his step as Yuuri walks up to the mic, adjusting the mic stand height to fit him before looking out at the crowd, eyes half closed, eyes like a predator before he lowers his head. He looks like something dark and dangerous, hips cocked and his right hand leaning on the mic. Victor is not sure he will survive this is Yuuri is good at this. He will probably die of thirst.

 

The music starts a tune that Victor immediately recognises. Yuuri raises his head, licks his lips, one hand steady on the mic.

Oh

_Oh no_

_Oh fuck_

Yuuri slowly parts his lips, words flowing out of him as he starts to sing, eyes fixt right on Victor.

 

_“Everybody screamed, When I Kissed the Teacher._

_And they must have thought they dreamed, When I Kissed the Teacher”_

 

Yuuri's plump pink lips forms the words beautifully, making it hard to look away from his cupid bow that's more pouty now than I usually is, giving a sinful display. Yes. Victor would very much like to kiss those full lips. Preferably kiss Yuuri completely senseless as he does.

 

_“All my friends at school, They had never seen the teacher blush_

_Looked like a fool, Nearly petrified cause he was taken by surprise.”_

 

Victor is definitely blushing right now, which is a wonder because it feels like all his blood is rushing downwards towards his crotch, so how can there possibly be enough left for his burning cheeks. Yuuri sways his hips in a loose motion, half circle. The movement, so small but sensual, makes Victors breath hitch. Old and new fantasies flood Victors mind, imagining what more those hips can do to a rhythm.

 

_“When I Kissed the Teacher, Couldn't quite believe his eyes_

_When I Kissed the teacher, My whole class went wild”_

 

Yuuri is biting his lips and his hips continue to sway, body moving like a dancers and it takes all of Victors self restrain NOT to palm his growing erection thru his pants. Fuck. Its so hot. Victor pulls at the knot of his tie that suddenly feels suffocating, living it half draggling around his neck. He then proceeds to popping open the two top buttons of his white dress shirt and shrugging of his grey suit jacket, letting it fall somewhere behind him. He has no time to look were, eyes glued to the beautiful incarnation of Eros on the stage. 

 

_“As I held my breath the world stood still, but then he just smiled_

_I was in the seventh heaven, When I Kissed the Teacher”_

 

And Yuuri smiles and it's a dark and dirty thing, that makes several people in the bar's breath hitch. Yuuri's eyes never leave Victor though, looking positively captivated as to see how Victor will react to his seduction. Victor, who knows his mouth is having open, trying to grasp that the man on stage, the sex god, is the same person as his adorable TA. Trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Yuuri turns out to be such a little minx, seducing him like this, in a bar in front of everyone and not even trying to hide it. Proud of it, proclaiming Victor as his. 

 

_“I was I a trance, When I Kissed the Teacher_

_Suddenly I took the chance, When I kissed the Teacher”_

 

Yuuri tips his head back, showing of his beautiful arched neck and then lowers it back slowly. When his eyes finds Victor's again there half lidded, dark and exploded with lust. Victor wants him to look at him like that all night as Victor takes him apart in his bed, again and again. Wants to mark that delicious neck with blue and purple, show everyone who is the only one who can satisfy this sexy man. Victor wishes for the permission to put his hands on Yuuri, pushing him down in to any horizontal area and run his lips up and down Yuuri's body until he screams, begs for Victor to give him more. 

 

_“Leaning over me, He was trying to explain the laws of geometry_

_And I couldn't help it i just had to Kiss the Teacher”_

 

’Yes. Yes Yuuri do it, do everything, anything.’ Victor wants to scream. He's painfully hard now and its impossible not to touch himself. Palm pressing hard against the stif and throbbing erection in his pants. It's becoming more and more difficult to form thoughts, mind feeling dizzy as Yuuri's consumes all of him. Becomes all that he sees, all he can think of. The song continues but Victor can no longer hear the words, too spellbound by the music Yuuri's body makes as he moves on stage, commanding all eyes on him. Victor can't stop watching. The crush he felt just minutes ago is now like vanished. He's in love. Needs to marry this smart, sexy, kind and surprising person, tonight if Victor get to choose. Fuck teaching, fuck the collage, fuck anything as long as Yuuri Katsuki can fuck Victor, preferably yesterday. 

 

The song comes to an end and Yuuri drops his gaze to the floor, blush suddenly starting to seep in to his cheeks, pink and beautiful as always. He looks away coyly and Victor takes a first deep breath for the first time in what feels like an eternity. The room explodes in applause and wolf whistles again, but Victor pays it no mind, eyes still fixated on Yuuri as he bows and makes his way down the stage towards his friends, not looking at Victor.

Victor is at loss for what he should do now. Does Yuuri want him to do something? He can't really get up because his arousal is painfully obvious and even if he did what would he do? Was this a joke? Does Yuuri like him? Thinks his hot? Where do they stand in this? It's not like Victor can do anything with the positions they are in now, right? Even though all he wants is to drag Yuuri back to his apartment and fuck him until he has ruined him for any other and then ask him to marry him. Or the there way around. What ever Yuuri wants he can have.

In the turmoil of his mind Victor completely misses that Phichit has once again left his group to stop right next to Victor. He leans down, resting a hand on the table in front of Victor before he leans in, whispering softly in his ear:

“Your Welcome, professor”

Yuuri turns towards them and their eyes meet. Yuuri smiles, all soft and beautiful like he usually does. Victors heart melts. He need's to have this boy, repercussions be damned. 

 


	2. What's The Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Phichit says that I don't notice things. That-. He says that he thinks that you like me too and I-,“ Yuuri trails of again, suddenly leaning to the side, reaching for something on Victors desk.  
> They're still not touching, just millimeters apart. Victor can feel the heat from Yuuri’s body radiating towards him. It would be so easy to reach out. To slide his hands up Yuuri’s sides, pull the hoodie over his head. To flip their positions and push Yuuri down on the desk and kiss him senseless.   
> Yuuri straightness again, Victor’s purple 'Post It' pad and pen in hand.  
> “I'm alone tonight. I-. My roommate has a Friday boyfriend thing. It's wired, I mean it's a long story. Anyway. Uhm. If you want to you can come and. Well-,” Yuuri visibly gulps, licking his lips again. “You don't have to say anything now just. You can show up if you want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this continuation of this is because of the lovely [LeafVillageT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafVillageT/pseuds/LeafVillageT) gave me praise and asked nicely and apparently I respond well to that.

Victor arrives to the office the next day still in disbelief, and haven't really processed what happend at the bar last night. After Yuuri’s performance, Chris decided that he needed to sing 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?’ from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack and by the time Victor had managed to talk him out of it, bribing him with champagne, Yuuri was gone. Phichit was nowhere to be seen either, but Guang Hong and Leo were still there, holding hands under the table like no one could see how smitten they were with each other. Victor couldn't really ask them about where Yuuri had gone. It would be highly suspicious.

So he went home, thought of dirt, dirty things, cleaned himself up afterwards and went to bed. He awoke the next day, hangover free but with a million questions. He has no lectures today and he and the TA’s have no appointments, so Victor should have the entire day to think about what he was going to do about Yuuri and his seduction, if he should do anything at all. Victor wants to. He wants to do something so bad his entire body aches with it, but he really shouldn't. There is a number of factors screaming at him that he's wrong for Yuuri, no matter how much Victor wants him.

  
First of all, Victor is ten years older then Yuuri. Superannuated and old. What can he offer Yuuri? Yuuri is probably out partying, having the college experience and Victor sits at home with his dog and read books and grade papers. Is that really something that Yuuri will want? Just because Yuuri light up Victor life like fireworks every time they met, it doesn't mean Victor does the same for Yuuri. Could Victor be enough?

  
Secondly, the rules the college set up.

  
He's taken the morning to looking over the actual student-relationship agreement, what it really disclose. It seems that relationships are allowed if the relationship was established when the second party started as a student or was hired and if it was disclosed at that time. If in a relationship, the teacher could not be allowed to teach their partner. If violated, the teacher would be asked to resign immediately and the student would be ‘dealt with accordingly’ which was a highly vague statement. Worst case scenario the student would be robbed of all the credentials they had been given by that professor and asked to leave the school. Best case scenario, a warning. Victor really doesn't want to put Yuuri through either. He should back off. Should be a responsible adult and not mention last night, hope that the feelings fades. Maybe if Yuuri is still single in a year or whatever time he's planned to get his degree, Victor could ask him out.

  
With a deep sigh, Victor pushes himself up from the chair and makes his way around his desk, stretching his legs while he organises some papers, back facing the door. He's just put away last weeks exams in the filing cabinet when his door creaks open and then softly close. Victor sighs. He's really not in the mood to deal with Chris, who is the only one rude enough to just walk in to Victor’s office without knocking. Chris is probably hungover and therefore a little bitchier than usual and Victor wants to pine more than he normally does and Chris had made it clear that he was very tired of it. Not the best combination. Victor sigh for the unmptenth time that day and begins to turn around to face his friend.

  
“Chris if you have come to mock me because of my pinning just because your feeling miserable and hungover I'm not in the mood okay, I still don't -,“ Victor voice dies in his throat as he come face to face with Yuuri leaning against his office door. His hair is still slightly slicked back, a few strands falling down his forehead. His glasses are back on his nose, enlarging his beautiful deep brown eyes. The deep red college hoodie hang on his shoulders but instead of his usual baggy jeans he is still in the tight dark jeans from last night, hole on the right knee. He is biting his lips, eyes darting over Victor as if searching for something.

  
“Victor,” Yuuri more breathes than says. His name on Yuuri lips makes a pleasant shivers run down Victor’s spine. Yuuri is usually so formal. This is the first time he's ever used Victor's given name. Memories from last night floods Victor's mind. Memories of Yuuri’s dark eyes, swaying hips and soft wet lips... Victor need to pull himself together. Yuuri is probably here for some school assignment, he doesn't need Victor getting hard just by looking at him.

  
“Oh, Yuuri. Hi. I wasn't expecting you today. Did we have an appointment? You know how forgetful I can be,” Victor rambles, turning back to his papers, not daring to look at Yuuri anymore.

  
“Victor,” Yuuri says again, so much closer now, making Victor face him. Yuuri's right in front of him, making Victor take a startled half step back, his legs hitting the desk, sitting down on it. Yuuri takes another step forward, placing himself between Victor’s spreaded legs, arms dangling at his sides. He licks his soft full lips and Victor can't help to trace the movement with his eyes, breathless and shocked, trying to grasp the situation that is unfolding in front of him. They are so close that Victor can count the eyelashes on Yuuri’s cheeks as he blinks. His breath dance on Victor lips. So close he can just lean forward and touch him if. His eyes darts up to Yuuri’s, searching for answers.

  
“I-,“ Yuuri starts, licking his lips in a nervous gesture. Yuuri is nervous, why? Victor can't wrap his mind around it. Yuuri takes a deep breath, eyes meeting Victors in earnest.

  
“I like you,”he breathes an it's like Victors heart stops. “I really like you,” Yuuri continues, now with more power, determination. He’s still so close and Victor’s entire body is screaming for him to reach out and touch. Victor can’t find his voice. He should say something. Tell Yuuri he feels the same.

  
“Phichit says that I don't notice things. That-. He says that he thinks that you like me to and I-,“ Yuuri trails of again, suddenly leaning to the side, reaching for something on Victors desk. They're still not touching, just millimeters apart. Victor can feel the heat from Yuuri’s body radiating towards him. It would be so easy to reach out. To slide his hands up Yuuri’s sides, pull the hoodie over his head. To flip their positions and push Yuuri down on the desk and kiss him senseless. Yuuri straightness again, Victor’s purple 'Post It' pad and pen in hand.

  
“I'm alone tonight. I-. My roommate has a Friday boyfriend thing. It's wired, I mean it's a long story. Anyway. Uhm. If you want to you can come and. Well-.” Yuuri visibly gulps, licking his lips again. “You don't have to say anything now just... You can show up if you want to.”

  
Victor takes a deep breath to explain. To reassure Yuuri that he definitely wants this. So much that his entire being aches for it, but before the words can escape him, Yuuri placed a finger softly against his lips, silencing him. The single touching point feels electric, setting Victor’s entire body on fire.

  
“Don’t. I don't think I could handle the rejection here. And if you don't want to come we’ll just never talk about this,“ Yuuri says and then he takes one step back before turning round and hasty disappearing outside through Victor’s office door.

* * *

 

Victor doesn't make a conscious decision, he just finds himself outside of the apartment door of the address Yuuri gave him. He's driven there straight from work, like a moth to a flame. Want, need, adoration caring him. He knocks twice on the unassuming dorm door, and waits. A muffled bark can be heard and then another, closer to the door. The grey door swings open and there he is, in a black t-shirt and the same jeans as before, with bare feet. He’s breathtaking.The sight gets even more adorable by the fact that there is a small poodle sitting dutifully next to Yuuri, looking up at him as if asking for permission to greet their guest.

  
“You came,” Yuuri breathes and he looks completely in awe. Like this can't be true. Like he doesn't believe Victor is really here.

  
“Can I come in?” Victor asks, because he doesn't really find any words to describe how he feels, why he came. And maybe a love confession shouldn't be delivered in the hallway of Yuuri’s apartment building.

  
Yuuri pushes the door open and takes two steps back and Victor walks in, ridding himself of jacket and shoes. At Yuuris side, the dog whines and thumps their tail restless on the carpet.

  
“No, Vicchan you have to wait,” Yuuri says to the dog who stills.

  
“It's alright. I would love to greet them,” Victor admits because there hasn't been a day in his life when he haven't wanted to bury his face in doggy kisses. He croutches down to make it even more obvious that the dogs attention is wanted.

  
“Go ahead,” Yuuri says to Vicchan who happily trots over to sniff out this new person. Victor coos softly at them for a while, trying to catch his breath. He’s in Yuuri’s apartment. Yuuri said he likes him and now they're in his apartment, alone.

  
After a minute Victor rises and his eyes meet Yuuri’s again. Their soft and smiling but as they meet, he visibly swallows and soft pink dust his cheeks. They just stand there for what feels like forever, both unsure how to start. Victor know he should be the one. Yuuri seduced him in a karaoke bar last night and then found the courage to confess his feelings to Victor in his office. All Victor has done so far is stare. A soft slow melody plays in the background and at lost for anything to say, Victor reaches a hand out towards Yuuri, half step forward.

  
“Would you like to dance?”

  
Yuuri’s eyes widen for a second before softening into that small smile again and with a slight nod, he takes a step forward and takes Victor’s hand. Victor's other hand finds Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri’s hand find his shoulder and Victor can’t help himself, so desperate for contact that he pulls Yuuri closer to his chest. Yuuri lets out a surprised gasp but follows swiftly. Their chest to chest as they slowly sway on the livingroom floor. Yuuri is even more enchanting this close. His eyes sparkle like molten gold, his cheekbones beautifully rose and lips wet and pink. He feels solid and warm in Victor’s grip. Victor’s hand releases Yuuri’s in favour of caressing his cheekbone with his thumb. His skin is soft and warm under Victor’s fingers. Yuuri takes a breath, as if to steady himself and with determination he asks.

  
“Do you want to fuck me?”

  
Victor entire world stops. They stop saying and Victor looks in to Yuuri’s eyes, expecting to find the same lust coursing thru him in them. Instead all he sees is fear. Why is Yuuri afraid. He never wants Yuuri to be afraid.

  
“Yuuri what wrong?” He asks because he needs to know. Needs to make this right. Yuuri just shakes his head, eyes casting down and Victor cant have that. His hand slides under Yuuri’s chin and carefully tilts his face up again. “I would never do something that you don't want. If you want me to leave I can just-.”

  
“No!” Yuuri almost screams, startling Victor, steady grip on Victors arms. He can't read Yuuri now, to many emotions rapidly crossing his expression. Victor needs to make things right but he doesn't know how, doesn't know what Yuuri wants. So instead, he tilts his head forward until their foreheads rest against each others, breaths mingling.

  
“What can I give you Yuuri?” Victor asks, because he feels so lost, nervous about doing anything wrong and losing a chance at this. Yuuri takes a couple of deep breaths. Slight tremble in his body slowing down and subsiding.

  
“I don't know what to say” Yuuri finally admits. They have started swaying again, slowly and out of time with the music, but moving together. Yuuri have been so brave so far, leading them here. Maybe it's Victor’s turn to be brave, laying his heart out.

  
“I really like you Yuuri. And it's not that i don't want to fuck you because god do I want to. I haven't been able to stop thinking about last night for more than a minute. But I need you to know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a long time.“ Yuuri looks confused now, like he doesn't believe what Victor is saying.

  
“Wha-?” Yuuri starts but Victor needs to reassure him that it's true, that this is not something that Victor is merely saying to get in Yuuri’s pants.

  
“You can ask Chris if you don't believe me, my friend at the bar. I’ve been pining for so long Yuuri you have no idea. Chris is so tired of me.” Yuuri is still looking at him in disbelief and Victor might, yes definitely, panicking because this is the closest he has ever been to having anything with Yuuri. Sweet, wonderful, sexy Yuuri who light up Victor’s world like nobody has ever done before.

  
“I can prove it!” Victor almost shouts and Yuuri jumps at the added volume. Yep, definitely pathetic but now he’s on this train so better soldier on. “You know those notes I always leave at the end of your exams and assignments, I only do that with you. And I know that you and Phichit go to that awful diner everytime the money from the student loans come in to treat yourselfs. And seriously Yuuri, can you treat yourself to something better because that place is a foodpoinsoning waiting to happen. And I know the diner thing because I stalk Phcihts instagram just to see what your up to. See, so much pining.” Victor admits and then realizes that maybe he said to much.

  
Yuuri’s mouth is hanging wide open in shock and Victor panics again but it's too late now to take it back. But slowly, antagonising so, a smile spreads across Yuuri’s face. Its big and bright and Victor can't help but replicate it, grinding wilde because Yuuri is so adorable when he smiles.

  
Yuuri’s hands have moved up from his shoulders to his hair, and Victor didn't even realise it was happening until he feels his fingertips pressing into his scalp. It's an amazing feeling and Victor cant help himself as he leans in to the touch, small whimper leaving his lips, eyes still fixed on Yuuri. His smile is softer now, more mellow. There so close again, Victor didn't notice that happening ether, to enchanted by Yuuri’s beautiful eyelashes. Yuuri seems to be closing the gap still, breaths mingling between them. His eyes dart down to Victors lips, his tongue swiping over his own absentmindedly. Yuuri’s eyes find Victor’s again as if to ask permission.

  
It’s Victor who closes the gap, softly pressing his lips against Yuuri’s damp ones. He taste like vanilla and he smells like roses and Victor cant help but tighten his grip around Yuuri’s waist, aching to feel him closer. A shocked gasp leaves Yuuri’s soft mouth, leaving his mouth open for deeper kisses. They push and pull at each other, willing their bodies to mend so there is no room between them. Yuuri feels so warm and soft in his hands, hands that widen across Yuuri’s lower back to feel as much of him as possible.

  
Yuuri pulls back first, breathless with wet lips red and swollen and beautiful. Victor has to lean in again, like a magnetic pull dragging him back to Yuuri’s lips. It’s just a small soft kiss this time. Victor too needs to catch his breath but the pull towards Yuuri is so strong. Victor is in disbelief that this is happening, that he gets to have this.  
“Wow” Yuuri breaths, foreheads still touching, eyes closed.

  
“Wow” Victor echoes because what else is there to say in this moment. Probably a lot. Explanations and plans. But it’s too much right now. Now that he still taste Yuuri’s vanilla lip balm and smell his shampoo and Yuuri is still a solid weight in his hands. Its Yuuri, brave unbelievable Yuuri who acts first.

  
“You really want this? Me?” Yuuri asks and Victor loves and hates that Yuuri sounds so doubting, like he can't believe it. It's nice to know that Yuuri has longed for this too, but he wants Yuuri to know he’s being truthful. So Victor steps back, Yuuri still in his grip because he could never let go.

  
“So much. I want you so much Yuuri.” Victor states, looking directly in to Yuuri’s eyes, trying to convince him, show him he’s being truthful. Yuuri smiles again and it's warm and so charming.

  
“I want you to.” Yuuri admits, fingers softly caressing Victors cheek and Victor cant remember anyone being so soft and caring with him. “How would we do it?” Victor sighs deeply.

  
“That’s the problem. We have to be a secret. For both our sakes. Like something dirty and wrong. You deserves better than that Yuuri. Better than being hidden. You’re beautiful and should be adored. “ Victor proclaims. He doesn't know where courage come from, maybe it's because they have danced around this for so long without realizing the other was doing the same. There is a need there now, a need to confess, to be close.

  
“I adore you too.” Yuuri whispers, forehead leaning against Victor’s again. “I don’t care. As long as you keep kissing me like that.”

  
Victor knees buckle because it’s so sweet and soft. If Yuuri wants him he can have him and Victor will just have to do his best to adore Yuuri in the shadows.

  
“A date then, at my place. Tomorrow evening if your free?” Victor sudgestes.

  
“Can’t, I have dance class. Sunday?” Yuuri counters, all soft smile and wisps of dark eyelashes on blushed cheeks. Victor ‘ even know Yuuri danced. He’s so looking forward to getting to know everything about this man.

  
“Sunday it is. Then I can woo you for real” Victor says and pulls Yuuri close again so his head leans against his shoulder. He can feel Yuuri’s smile thru the dress shirt.

  
“You already did, but I look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please come yell at me or you know say nice things:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Andante, Andante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stands alone outside it, right hand resting in his grey suit pants that hug his thighs just so, making Victor’s mouth water. Yuuri’s upper body is covered by a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top button unbuttoned. His hair is slicked back again but glasses as perched on his nose, enlrading dark smoldering eyes. Victor visibly gulpes, trying to steady himself. Yuuri has always looked so cuddly in class, hot in the karaoke bar and cute the other night in his apartment. This is new, different yet again. Yuuri looks handsome and serious, like he’s come with the intent to make Victor swoon. Successfully done. There is a small smile playing on Yuuri’s lips and this too is new, not the adorable grin from their school encounters, not the dark and dangerous smirk from his performance. It knocks the breath out of Victor, the contradictions and bewilderment that seems to be Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> So glad that people are enjoying this. Mind the rating has changed for this chapter. Hope you enjoy the thirst. 
> 
> Prayer circle for Victor's attempt of being gentleman and not jumping Yuuri the first chance he gets.

Victor has cleaned his apartment approximately four times in the last two days. Makkachin had been delighted, chasing after the vacuum cleaner and nipping at Victor's heals as he scrubs the kitchen counter and sings along to the radio. He wants everything to be perfect, for Yuuri to feel welcomed in to his home. Victor knows it's more to the obsessive cleaning though. Its nerves, making himself busy so that he doesn't have to think about what they're doing, how he’s putting Yuuri’s degree and his job on the line. Its to much to think about, so Victor cleans the bathroom again. He drop Makka of at his neighbours flat, not wanting to many distractions. He already knows Yuuri is a dog person and if all goes well there will be more than enough time for Yuuri and Makka to get acquainted.  Victor then goes about setting the table and preparing the food. Trying to not think about the fact that its been ten years since he last went on a date with anyone he was remotely interested in. 

Victor needs to be a gentleman, show Yuuri that his affection is true and not just some lust blown fantasy about wanting to bang a student. Victor has never felt such a pull towards anyone. Victor going to quel his lustful erges and be good. Be romantic and woo Yuuri like he deserves. 

The doorbell rings and Victor hurries to the door just to top in front of the hallway mirror to give himself a once over to make sure he looks alright, Satisfied and not wanting to keep Yuuri waiting he steps forward and opens the door to the hallway. Yuuri stands alone outside it, right hand resting in his grey suit pants pocket. The pants hug his thighs just so, displacing gorgeous curves. Yuuri’s upper body is covered by a black shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, top button unbuttoned. His hair is slicked back again but glasses as perched on his nose, enlarging dark smouldering eyes. Victor visibly gulpes, trying to steady himself. Yuuri has always looked so cuddly in class, hot in the karaoke bar and cute the other night in his apartment. This is new, different yet again. Yuuri looks handsome and serious, like he’s come with the intent to make Victor swoon. There is a small smile playing on Yuuri’s lips and this too is new, not the adorable grin from their on school encounters, not the dark and dangerous smirk from his performance. It knocks the breath out of Victor, the contradictions and bewilderment that seems to be Yuuri Katsuki. 

“Hi” Victor says breathlessly, side stepping to show Yuuri that he’s welcomed inside. He doesn't trust his voice at the moment and he scrambles for something to ground him, something to snap him back to reality so that he can fulfill his goal to charm Yuuri. Yuuri’s smile widens and he steps over the threshold with a slight sway of his hips, every movment enticing to watch. Yuuri grabs the door and pushes it shut as he stops just in front of Victor, only inches apart. 

“Hi” Yuuri says as he leans in, his hands come to rest on Victor’s upper arms. Yuuri keeps eye contact as long as he can before closing the small gap, breath dancing on Victor's skin before Yuuri's soft lips leave a small chaste kiss on the juncture between Victor's right cheek and mouth.

Something in Victor snaps. He’s barely aware of his actions as he grabs Yuuri’s waist,  slamming him back against the front door. Screw being responsible, screw romancing. Right now his entire being screams for him to just screw Yuuri instead. Yuuri’s hands hurriedly wander up to Victor’s nape, playing with the short strands there with dull nails as Victor steps closer, right thigh between Yuuri’s legs as he pushes him even harder against the door locking their lips togheter in a deep, wet and messy kiss. Yuuri opens up instantly, tongues dancing together as they both scramble to be closer, to feel more of each other. 

The cool and composed demeanor Yuuri displayed only seconds ago are vanished, small delicious moans leaving his soft mouth as he grinds his hips against Victor’s thigh. The sound is amazing and it spurs Victor on, thoughts of how loud Yuuri could be racing thru his mind. He grasps at Yuuri's waist, hands moving hungrily up Yuuris upper body, trying to map out the shape of this gorgeous man in front of him. Yuuri bites down softly on Victor's lower lip and Victor shivers at the new sensation, hands lowering until they almost reach Yuuri’s ass as he grinds his thigh against Yuuri's crotch. He can't really reach around Yuuri as he’s pushed so hard against the door and the realisation frustrates Victor. He needs all of Yuuri, and he needs it now. 

With a tug of on his hips as Victor steps backwards into the apartment, lips separating only for a second as Yuuri follows, melting under Victor’s guidance. On their way, Victor manages to get Yuuri’s shirt out of his pants, trying frantically to pry the buttons open. Patience eludes him as he needs to get his hands on Yuuri’s skin. WIth a sharp tug with both hands, black shirt buttons rip of the shirt and dance across the floor as Victor continues to guide them further in to the apartment as Yuuri helps to shrug to get the shirt of his shoulders, seemingly unfazed about the fact that the shirt is now ruined. 

Victor's hands wanders over Yuuri’s now exposed chest, marveling over the softness and warmth. The new skin to skin contact feels like fire in his veins and he grasps at Yuuri's back, stopping for a second to deepen the kiss, hands finding Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri’s fingers have started expertly unbuttoning Victors shirt and soon that to hits the floor. Victor presses their now exposed chest together as his mouth works his way down Yuuri’s jaw, kissing and sucking his way down to the hollow of Yuuri’s throat as Yuuri's fingers tangle in silver hair. Yuuri tilts his head back, giving Victor more room as the most beautiful moans escape his red bitten lips.

“Aah- mmh. Victor. “ Yuuri breathes, pushing his hips towards Victors, a moan escaping him as well as their already hard erections rub against each other. The fabric of their pants dulling the friction and Victor scrambles to find Yuuri’s belt buckle and then fly. He tugs at Yuuri’’s pants that slowly fall down around his ankles. Yuuri steps out of them, now only in his boxers - when did he lose his shoes?, and then pushes Victor backwards, towards the cracked open bedroom door. The door slides open easily as Yuuri palms Victors erection thru his pants. He's so hard and so hot and all he can think about is getting more, more skin contact, more, friction, more of Yuuri. 

“Aaah, Yuuri. Mmmh.” Victor moans at Yuuri pushes harder at his clothed cock. “Touch me please” Victor begs, completely lost in everything that is Yuuri. 

“Yes. yes.” Yuuri agree as he finds the hem of Victor's pants and tugs both them and his underwear down, following the motion down as he drops to his knees between Victor's legs. He then hastily pulls Victor clothes and shoes completely of before sitting back on his knees, looking up at Victor with wide, dark eyes. 

“Can I taste you? Please?” Yuuri asks and that Victor doesn't come from this scene alone is a miracle. It's everything he has ever fantasised about. Yuuri, almost naked on his knees asking to pleasure Victor. He’s so gone for this boy it’s insane. 

“Yesss” Victor hisses and Yuuri smiles, like Victor has given him the most beautiful present in the world. He carefully pulls his glasses of his face and places them folded on the bedroom floor before leaning in, eyes never leaving Victors. He nuzzle in Victor pubic hair just where his leg meets his groin, breathing in and the touch, so soft and so close but not enough, sends sparks flying thru Victor.

“Ooh, mmh.” Victor moans as Yuuri’s tongue licks from his groin down to his balls, sucking one in to his mouth. The scene is obscene and so hot and Victor’s knees almost buckle. 

“Aa.- aah so good Yuuri. “ Victor praises earning a soft moan from Yuuri as he releases Victors ball in favour for flatting his tongue to lick a line straight up his hard and flushed cock. Yuuri takes a solid grip at the base of Victor’s cock and starts leaving small licks on the head, laying up pre cum, humming and then licking his lips. 

“Delicious” Yuuri says before opening his mouth and swallowing Victor almost completely down. 

Victor screams, the tightness and wetness of Yuuri mouth so amazingly good it's impossible to stop the sound erupting thru Victor's body. Yuuri starts bobbing his head up and down Victors shaft, one of his hands playing with Victors balls, the other palming at his own erection. And as delicious and good Yuuri’s mouth is, he really wants to get his own hands on Yuuri’s cock. He takes a step back, hard cock slipping out of Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri pouts and its adorable and Victor cant’ help but smile. 

“I was enjoying that” Yuuri says, sitting back on his knees again, and wow. This boy is going to be the death of him. 

“So was I” Victor agrees, still a little breathless. “But I would very much like to touch you to, if you don’t mind?” Victor says, extending a hand for Yuuri to take to pull him of the floor. Yuuri just stares at him for a second, mouth and eyes wide before taking Victor’s hand and rising of the floor. As soon as he’s standing, Victor closes the gap once again and slots their mouths together in a fevery kiss. Yuuri taste like salt and musk from Victor and its incredibly sexy, intoxicating. His hands find Yuuri's hips and with a skillful move, that he really didn't know he still possessed, he swirls them around and almost throws Yuuri down on the plush bed. 

Yuuri looks a little baffled as Victor kneels down to crawl up the bed over Yuuri's body, leaving small kisses and suction marks from Yuuri's ankels up to his neck. When he reaches Yuuri’s face he caresses his cheeks, kissing him softly. 

“Your so beautiful Yuuri.” Victor tells him before starting to kiss down Yuuri’s throwat and cheast again, leaving purple marks. “And sexy and amazing” Victor continues until he reaches Yuuri’s black underwear. With a quick look he silently ask Yuuri if he can remove them, getting a small nod before tugging the garment of, making Yuuris beautiful flushed and damp cock spring free. 

Victor grabs it at the base and starts an probably antagonizing slow pace. Yuuri arches beautifully of the bed, head throw back as a loud moan erupts thru him. Since Yuuri came in, Victor really hasn't taken the time to look at him, to desperate to touch. But he does now, as Yuuri lays naked in his bed, flushed, panting and beautiful. He's sculpted but soft, dance trining obviously keeping him in shape. His body, now peppered with Victor's marks curves beautifully on Victors bed.

“So sexy Yuuri. So beautiful.” Victor praises, leaning down to kiss Yuuri's thigh. “What do you want Yuuri? I’ll give you anything.” Victor confesses, hungrily looking down on Yuuri as he continues his slow pace up and down Yuuri’s shaft. 

“Please.” Yuuri begs. “Please take me. Make me feel good.” 

Making Yuuri feel incredible is the only thing Victor wants as of right now so he crawls back up Yuuri’s body, having to let go of his cock to reach the nightstand. Yuuri whines as he lets go but soon Yuuri’s hands caress Victor’s chest before he arches up, scraping his teeth against Victor's left nipple. The sensation sends a shiver thru Victor’s body, a soft whimper leaving his lips. He finds the lube in the nightstand, moving back down to sit between Yuuri’s thighs, coating his fingers with the liquid. Yuuri’s spreading his thighs wide, eyes watching Victor intensely. 

“Relax, and i’ll make you feel so good Yuuri.” Victor says as he starts up the slow rhythm up and down Yuuri’s shaft agan as one finger circles Yuuri’s entrance. He slowly pushes his finger tip in, Yuuri clenching around him, breath growing rigid. Victor leans back up, kissing Yuuri’s stomach. 

“Relax darling” He cooes and Yuuri does just that, Victor finger sinking in with less resistance. He starts moving at the same pace as the hand on Yuuri’s cock, slowly, watching Yuuris every reaction. After a while he ads another and then a third. Just when Yuuri starts feeling stretched open enough, Victor changes his angle and Yuuri screams out a moan followed by Victor’s name. Perfect. 

“There it is.” Victor can't help but smile as he pulls out his fingers out of Yuuri, leaning up to look at Yuuri. 

“Ready?” 

“Please” 

Victor lines himself up, still leaning over Yuuri, determined to make sure nothing hurts. He pushes the tip of his cock against Yuuri’s entrance, kissing him softly before slowly pushing in. Yuuri is so tight. Tighter than Victor can remember anybody being. They are both panting hard but Yuuri continues to feel relaxed, even though his entrance feels tight and wet. Eventually, Victor bottoms out and he stills, sensation of being in Yuuri to much. He takes breath, then another.  Yuuri is looking at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging slightly open, panting. He looks like he’s in disbelief. That he can’t believe this is happening. If he didnt know it already, that is the moment he knows. Victor is so gone, so in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri slowly start rocking his hips up and down, setting a slow pace of push and pull. 

“Aah, Victor. Amazing. You’re so-. Aah-. Ah amazing.” Yuuri breathes, holding on to Victors shoulders as he tips his head forward, resting his forehead against Victor’s. 

Victor starts following Yuuri’s pace, pushing in to him, changing the angle until Yuuri lets out one of those amazing moanes again as Victor brushes against his prostate. At that, Victor cant help himself as he pushes Yuuri’s legs up to his shoulders to be able to get even deeper in Yuuri, desperate for more as they now start rushing towards more pleasure. Yuuri is so sexy underneath him, panting moaning mess with dark eyes and swollen lips. 

“Haa. nnggh. Victor im gonna.” Yuuri starts before his nails digs in to Victor shoulder. 

“Mmh, Yuuri. So, tight. So good” Victor answers as he picks up the pace even more, preening as Yuuri’s breaths become uneven. 

“Haa. I’m gonna cum. It. so good. Oh. “ Yuuri babbles against Victor’s lips. 

“Yes. Do it darling. Cum for me” Victor agrees as he pushes his hand down to circle Yuuris erection. It only takes a few strokes before Yuuri clenches down on Victor’s cock, back arching high of the bed as he screams out Victors name, painting his abdomen and Victors fingers white with cum. The feeling of Yuuri’s release is enough for Victor to spill too, orgasm ripping thru him as he paints Yuuri’s insides white. He collapses on top of Yuuri, the sensation making his arms buckle as Yuuri’s legs fall down on to the bed of his shoulders. 

For a while they just lay there, panting and sticky. Victor feels dizzy, like an out of body experience. Yuuri is everything Victor could have ever asked for and he can’t believe he gets to have even a part of this. After a while, Yuuri starts treading his fingers thru Victor’s hair, the sensation so soothing that Victor considers to just relax against Yuuri and fall asleep. But he can’t. He had decided to romance Yuuri and even though that plan had gone a little of the rails there is still time. Sumoing all the power he has left, he pushes himself up so he’s face to face with Yuuri whos smiling so sweet and Victor adores him.

“Wow” Victor whispers, anything else feeling to loud. 

“Yeah” Yuuri agrees, blush forming on his cheeks and it's adorable. Yuuri is the most surprising person Victor has ever met. Victor needs him. Wants him so so bad. Slowly he starts pulling out, Yuuri squrming a little underneath him. 

“Sorry. “ Victor mumbles, kissing his clavicle. He then pushes himself of the bed heading in to the bathroom where he drenches a washcloth in warm water and cleans himself of before heading back with a fresh one to clean Yuuri. Yuuri previously slicked back hair is ruffled, more like is usually is in class. Yuuri hasty cleans himself of and hands the washcloth back to Victor just as his stomach rumbles. Yuuri's hands fly to cover his stomach. 

“Are you hungry Yuuri?” Victor asks, leaning down to leave a small kiss on his cheek. 

Yuuri blushes even more but then he gets that spark in his eyes as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. 

“Well you did invite me for dinner and yet I have seen no food.” Yuuri teases. Victor can only smile back, rising from the bed. 

“I know, I’m a horrible host. Wait here, I will fix everything.” Victor states before daring over to the kitchen. 

He hastily pulls together some crackers, cheese, fruit and the chocolate cake he had made for dessert and places it all with a bottle of wine and two cups of tea on a large tray. It’s not the fancy dinner he had prepared but eating in bed feels like a much better idea at the moment, especially if it can keep Yuuri from putting on clothes. 

He enters the bedroom to find out he was was wrong. Yuuri is sitting in bed, covers thrown of, sheets pooling at his waist wearing an open white shirt, Victor’s white shirt. The image is beautiful, domestic almost, and it makes Victor’s heart soar.  Yuuri leans his face down to the side, nose brushing against the shirts collar. 

“It smells like you” He says with half lidded eyes and Victor all but drops the tray to get back in to bed to ravish this minx again but he pulls himself together, takes a deep breath and walks over, sliding the tray over to Yuuri. Just as he’s about to sit down on the opposite side he spots Yuuri’s pout. 

“What?” He asks, half amused because of the cuteness, other half fearful. 

Yuuri shakes his head and pats the mattress beside him. “To far away.” he explains, blush creeping on his cheeks again. Victor happily complies, walking over and sliding under the covers, Yuuri instantly leaning his head against his shoulder. Victor cant help himself, so week when it comes to Yuuri, so he to leans, leaving kisses on Yuuri's head. 

“So, her we have everything I could dig out of the fridge and cabins, it's not what I had planned but I really wanted to stay in bed.” Victor explain, reaching forward to grab a grape.

“Is that what you have planned for me, keep me locked up in the bedroom like a dirty little secret?” Yuuri asks. The tone in his voice is playful but there is something there that makes Victor pause. He leans down again, kissing Yuuris jaw this time. 

“Never. I don’t know how were going to do this Yuuri but I need you to know that I would never be ashamed of you or us. I still can’t believe you want this. That you would want anything with and old has been like me. “ Victor confesses, opting for truth in this wasteland of miscommunication that this relationship can turn into if their not careful. Yuuri’s head snaps back to Victor, eyes wide in shock. His hands find Victor’s cheeks and he holds him so softly.

“Don’t. Don’t you ever say that again.” He says, voice stern and commanding. “You are amazing. I think everything about you is amazing.” 

Victor feel’s tears pricking his eyes which he hastily blinks away. Now is not the time to cry. Instead he only nods, looking deep in to Yuuri’s eyes. “Anything you want Yuuri. Tell me anything and I’ll give it to you. “ Victor means it to. It's scary to  think about it, but Yuuri has brought something to his life that he thought was lost. It’s inspiration coursing thru his veins, it's the adoring ache in his chest. So new, so wonderful.  Yuuri has cast his eyes down, one hand on Victor's bare shoulder, the other one dancing across the skin of Victor’s thigh underneath the covers. 

“I-. I don't want you to lose your job. And I don’t really want to drop out ether. I only have next term left and it would be nice to be able to graduate. I um-. Maybe for now we can just not tell people?” Yuuri asks, eyes finding Victor's again. 

“Okay. Well I think that’s an okay plan. But I don't think we should keep it from those closest to us. I think that will only make things harder. “ Victor explain. 

“What is this then?” Yuuri asks and his voice is so small, like he’s afraid of the answer. Victor is to, but maybe for an entirely different reason. Victor waits until Yuuri looks up again, sliding both his hands around Yuuri’s neck, thumbs drawing small circles there. 

“Will you be my boyfriend Yuuri Katsuki?” Victor whispers, eyes focused on Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri mouth drops and the snaps shut before a pretty smile dances on his lips as he tilts his head to the side, eyes shining.

“Really? Exclusively?” He asks, like it's the craziest thing he’s ever heard, like a dream come true.

“Definitely. I’m not sharing you with anyone.” Victor says leaning down and kissing Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri hums happily into the kiss. When they break apart they are both sporting matching wide grins. 

“So, ground rules?” Yuuri asks, turning to pick up a cracker and biting on it. 

“Hm, well maybe just tell out closest friends and if you want your family? Perhaps explain the situation. I know Chris will be over the moon to be able to escape my pining. “

“Okay, that sounds fair. Phichit would probably figure it out fast to. And I’ll talk to my family too. But nothing in school right?”

“Right, nothing in school. And maybe keep low on the dates outside to? I know its not ideal but maybe we can keep it to home dates for now. Here or at your place?” 

Yuuri nods in agreement, reaching for a cup of tea and sipping slowly. 

“I think we need to be very honest to. So that we don't miss each others intentions.” Yuuri states. “I can go first.” He pulls in a stuttering breath, leaning against Victor once again before quietly admittning. “I was a virgin before, tonight.” 

Victor almost shoots of the bed in surprise. Yuuri feels the flinch and curls even closer, not looking at Victor. 

“Oh darling. I wish I would have known. I could have-. I just jumped you! Im so sorry Yuuri.” Victor trails of, trying to think of something good to say. But Yuuri surprises him yet again, fierce eye meeting his with a beautiful detiremed smile. 

“No. Yes I should have told you but, well there wasn't much time. And it was perfect. I loved it.” He says, kissing Victor again and again, light and adoring. 

“Still” Victor mumbles against Yuuri’s lips. “We should have talked about it before. But if its honesty time I should probably tell you that I haven't done this in about ten years. I’ve been on some first dates but no one caught my attention. So it feels pretty new to me to.” 

Yuuri’s brows furrow and Victor leans in, kissing the wrinkle between his brow. 

“I really like you though” Victor whispers against Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri lets out a shaky breath, hands gripping Victor tightly for a second before leaning his face up, claiming Victors lips again. 

“I really like you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Thank you for the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> \- Spoiled breakfast  
> \- Yuuri singing ABBA songs  
> \- Minami Kenjirou  
> \- Victor being jealous  
> \- A lot of candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I sat down to write some chapters of Aria or edit the next chapter of Catfish and then this entire thing happened instead. Ops.
> 
> This was very much a 'The characters took control of the chapter thing", which means the chapter count went up because the plot did not move in the pace I had planed, just deepened. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Victor wakes, warm and snug in his bed on a monday morning, alarm blaring from his phone next to him on the nightstand. He rolls over, reaches and turns it of more on habit then sight. With a sigh he rolls back and reaches out across the mattress to wrap his beautiful boyfriend into his arms, cover his neck and cheeks with kisses before they have to get up and make their separate ways to campus. The only problem is, there is nobody there. Victor frowns, slowly opening his eyes to make sure that the bed is really empty, which his eyes sadly confirms that it is. Not even Makka is there. Victor’s frown deepens as he rubs his eyes. Then he hears it. There is a slisseling of a pan, some light slamming of china being put forward from cabinets and the lovely singing voice of Yuuri Katsuki. Victor’s heart jumps in his chest. Gone is the sleepiness that weighed down his eyelids a second ago. Gone is the dull pain in his chest from waking up alone in a cold bed. The fact that Yuuri, shy, mesmerising and _ oh so sweet  _ Yuuri, finally  _ finally _ feels comfortable enough in Victor’s apartment that he has gone up and started to make breakfast fills Victor with joy that threatens to bubble over if he doesn't run out and wrap Yuuri in his arms right this second.

It has taken time. Yuuri always scared of doing things wrong, thinking Victor would be upset if he got something wrong. Tiptoeing. Victor hated it. Had tried to reassure Yuuri over and over again during the first weeks. Still, Yuuri folded in on himself, pulled back. Victor had learn that Yuuri worked differently than him. Yuuri needed time, and that, Victor could give. They had been a thing for little over a month now. Every week they found new ways to fit into each other's lives, searching for more and more ways to be closer. It was addicting. 

Victor swings his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his robe just before sliding the doors to his bedroom completely open. The light filter thru the tall windows of the kitchen, shining in on pale hardwood floors, the white kitchen cabinets and piles and piles of books lining the counter and floor. Home, in many sense of the name. But mostly because of the two figures moving around the kitchen, seemingly unaware of his presence. Yuuri is in Victors dress shirt, the one he wore last night. Its dark blue, completely unbuttoned and teasingly shows of some of Yuuri’s beautiful dancer body. He’s in his black briefs, glasses on his cute nose and hair unstyled and tousled. He’s flipping pancakes. The thin kind that Victor made for their first morning together. Makka trotts back and forth next to him as Yuuri moves to flip the pancake, slice fruit in between and keep singing, beautifully. 

 

_ Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk, She says I began to sing long before I could talk _

_ But I've often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart _

_ Like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan _

Yuuri really is unfairly beautiful, an  _ so _ hot. Victor still can’t believe that Yuuri wants to be with him. That Yuuri likes him. That Victor, who thought that ha might be alone for the rest of time because he found nobody interesting gets to have  _ this _ . 

He slowly makes his way over, trying not to disturb the moment. He want to keep listening, for Yuuri to sing a little longer. He gets so shy about it that Victor has to savour it the few times he actually gets to hear it. Yuuri often hums, and sways, but rarely sings or dances propper. Victor desperately wishes he would. Yuuri continues to sing as Victor closes in.

_ So I say, Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing _

_ Thanks for all the joy they're bringing, Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty _

_ What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? _

_ So I say thank you for the music, For giving it to me _

The temptation becomes to big and Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, hands flat as fingers spread across his stomach. Yuuri, predictably, stops singing but continues to hum the melody, hips still swaying. The teasing friction is extremely tempting and Victor snuggles his nose in to the crock of Yuuri’s neck, breathing in the mixed scent of Yuuri’s cologne and his own detergent. 

“Don’t stop. It sounded wonderful” Victor complaints but Yuuri only hums his response but continues to hum as he moves another pancake from the pan to the plate.

“Did you sleep well?” Yuuri ask instead, hips brushing a little harder back against Victor’s growing erection. Yuuri acts unfaced, reaching over to pour some more batter in to the pan. Tease.

“Mmh, always next to you” Victor admits because he’s a sapp and they both know it. Yuuri smiles, small and soft and leans his head to the left leaving his neck more exposed, Victor takes the invitation, soft kisses training from the base of the neck up to Yuuri’s hairline. The melodic hum stops and Yuuri lets out a small hum of content instead, hips pressing firmly back as his head drops backwards. 

“You are so sexy Yuuri.” A kiss behind his ear. “ Making breakfast for me” A kiss underneath his jaw. “Taking care of me.” Turing a little, grabbing Yuuri’s chin to tilt his face he right angle to leave a kiss at the juncture of his mouth. Yuuri follows beautifully, like a dance, until he’s completely turned around and Victor can kiss him propper. Yuuri’s lips taste sweet, probably from the mellon he was cutting earlier. Victor takes a solid grip around Yuuri’s hips as Yuuri’s arms find Victor's neck, fingertips trading in to silver hair as the kiss deepens instantly. Yuuri’s tongue taste good, cold and sweet from the fruit. Victor pulls them back, just enough to turn of the stove and push the pan of the hot surface. They do not need a repeat of their second weekend when they got distracted with taking each other apart on the kitchen floor while the stir fry burnt in the pan and fire alarm went off. Victor had to call the fire department to inform them that it was a false alarm. Totally worth it, the way Yuuri withered underneath him then, much like he melts now. 

“Aah-. mmh. V-Victor you’ll be late.” Yuuri gasps as his head falls back while Victor uses the moment to kiss down Yuuri’s neck, nipping carefully at the sensitive skin. And it’s such a Yuuri thing to say, worrying about Victor’s day instead of the breakfast he’s been preparing going cold. So sweet, wonderful and so so sexy in Victor’s hands. Yuuri’s hips buckle agan, almost involuntarily as Victor hums against his skin. 

“But Yuuri I wont see you until wednesday. Its so long.” Victor whines. He’s 33, he really should be above this but Yuuri Katsuki makes him a weak man. “I hate mondays. To long until I get to have my hands on you again.” Victor complains. 

Its true. They have a schedule planned out at this point for maximum time together. Yuuri coming to stay over wednesday to thursday. Thursday night Victor still spends with Chris, now at their regular bar again. Fridays Victor goes over to Yuuri’s apartment since his roommate still has a fridad boyfriend and their apartment is empty. Yuuri has tried to explain the rules for having a boyfriend during 24 hours a week but Victor still doesn't get it. But, whatever works for Phichit. 

Yuuri has dance on Saturday evenings so that means they spend them apart, if Victor dont beg Yuuri to come afterwards, which he almost always does. They usually spend the entire Sunday together which leads to Monday and the unfairly long separation until wednesday. Tuesdays they both have obligations, Yuuri teaching a children class in ballet and then practice with an amature musical production of campus while Victor holds an evening class in Russian literature. 

“Please” Victor begs again, mostly because he knows Yuuri’s complains are most for show. “A quicky. A quicky might make me feel better. “ He points out with a hard suck in the middle of Yuuri’s sternum, leaving a reddish mark that probably will turn purple like the old once around it. 

“Haa. Hai. Y-yes. Quicky. Definitely quicky.” Yuuri relents and Victor can’t help but grin against his skin as he drops to his knees, tugging Yuuri’s underwear with him as he goes down.  _ Quicky he says quicky he’s going to get.  _ Victor thinks as he takes Yuuris semi hard cock in his mouth and swallows the whole length down in one breath. Yuuri gasps above him, hands scrambling to find purchase as one lands on Victor's head and the other flat on the kitchen counter. Victor starts sucking slowly, enjoying the way Yuuri hardens in his mouth, musk and salt tingling his taste buds. Its doesnt take long before he can start bobbing his head up and down Yuuri’s shaft in a brutal pace, letting his teeth drag on the underside of Yuuri’s cock once in a while. It doesn't take long before Yuuri is a panting mess above him. Fingers clenching and unclenching in Victor's hair as Victor moans around Yuuri’s think length. 

“Ah. aaah. Im. Vii-. Victor im gonna come.” Yuuri pants, just seconds before the hot salty liquid splashes onto Victors tongue as he swallows around the length. He sucks until Yuuri is completely soft in his mouth, thighs twitching because the over stimulation. Victor is painfully hard now so he wastes no time. He stands on shaky legs, knees pinching in pain as he straightens. Yuuri is still panting a little, eyes glossy, lips parted. Victor cant help but kiss him, hard. 

“Beautiful” He mumbles against Yuuri’s lips. “Now, turn around and bend over darling” Victor asks in his sweetest voice. And Yuuri, gorgeous Yuuri, doses just that. Juting his hips out as he rises to his tiptoes to give Vitor better access to those thick muscular thighs, boxers still pooled around his ankles. Victor reaches over to find the lube they now store in one of the kitchen drawers, actually it's one in each room, and smears it on Yuuri’s thighs as he lines himself up, leaning over to kiss Yuuri’s neck, biting at his shoulder. The beautiful moans Yuuri lets out as he fucks his thighs stay with Victor all thru the boring and predictable meeting with the principal, leaving a silly smile on his face. 

Victor does get to see Yuuri though, he just doesn't get to touch him. Victor has class with Yuuri later in the afternoon. Since his meeting he has had time to talk to his old publicist, have lunch with Chris and give one lecture to the first years. Said first years are now starting to mill out as Yuuri’s class, fourth years, are coming in. Victor hears Leo and Guang Hong first and can’t help to smile to himself as he know what probably follows. Sure enough, Phichit’s joyful voice booms across the lecture hall as he enters, vividly describing a move? Video game? Victor doesn't know. It seems to involve slaying something. Victor carefully glances up to see Phichit doing some sort of stabbing motion as he walks in next to the prettiest  _ tease _ in the whole world. 

Because Yuuri is in  _ Victor’s _ old college hoodie. A very different college than the one they are standing in right now. Yuuri must have put it on after Victor had left this morning. Because he can do that. Because Yuuri has his own key. The thought alone makes Victor preen. Victor can of course not comment on the shirt. Everything is still very much a secret between them. Chris knows of course and have been sworn to secrecy. Yuuri has told Phicht too, but not Leo and Guang Hong apparently. Yuuri trust Phichit so Victor will have to trust him too. Yuuri says he’s told his parents he’s seeing someone too, but Victor haven't talked to them yet. Apparently their english is a little so so. 

Yuuri, being the most horrible teasing boyfriend in the world, only smiles sweetly at his slightly stunned expression. 

“Good morning professor Nikiforov.” Yuuri says under half lidded eyes. His smile coy but eyes sharp.  _ Minx _ . Victor needs to up is game if he is to be victim to this kind of teasing. Maybe he could wear something of Yuuri’s too, or send him dirty pictures during class. He does have that vibrator-. 

Victor’s thoughts are cut short by Yuuri being approached by one of the first years. The youth is a bouncing ball of energy, blond hair with a red bang and big brown eyes. Exchange student from Japan too if Victors not mistaken. A Kenjirou Minami. He’s always well read, a little to eager and very intense. Leaves good reports. Didn't Yuuri praise him last time he helped Victor grade the first years papers? Are they friends? Is he a friend of Phichit’s? Yuuri hasn't mentioned anything about that. With a frown Victor continues to observe the interactions while pretending to busy himself with setting up the projector for the powerpoint about Modern fantasy. It was a requested subject. Not Victor’s favorite genera but he doesn't mind. It’s good to widen horizons. 

Kenjirou keeps bouncing like a ball in front of the two fourth years and babbling, definitely babbling. The buzz from the other student are obscuring the conversation so Victor doesn't really pick up what’s being said. Kenjirou seems to be leading the conversation, Phichit chiming in and Yuuri just..? What? Victor can’t really see Yuuri’s face from this angle which bugs him immensely. Why is this bugging him? Yuuri can talk to whoever he wants. Yuuri talks to Phicht, Leo and Guang Hong all the time and that doesn't bother Victor. He even talks to that extremely angry second years who’s name is also Yuri without fearing for his life and that doesn't bug Victor so why is this? Maybe it's because Kenjirou is standing a little to close. Definitely to close. Victor could probably end this nonsense by just calling out to the first years to leave so they can start the class. He’s just about to do that, projector set up and first slide opened when Kenjirou grabs Yuuri’s hand. HIS HAND. Then he pulls out a pen and writes something on it. On Yuuri beautiful skin. Kenjirou’s cheeks are crimson and he barely looks at Yuuri now before squeezing the hand and then bolting out the door. The interaction leaves cold dread pooling in Victors stomach, ice spreading thru his veins. Did some other man just give his boyfriend his phone number?  Yuuri seems to just stare at it before hiding the hand in his pocket, not looking back at Viktor. 

The interaction won’t leave Victor’s mind. He plays it over and over again in his head all thru class, trying not to let it show how preoccupied his mind is. He turns his back, like a stubborn child, when Yuuri’s about to exit the classroom. He doesn't want to know if Yuuri would acknowledge him or not. Afraid if he doesn't, focused on the number on his hand. 

He has office hours after the final lecture but decide to go home instead, bringing some papers to grade with him. The apartment feels empty and there is no trace of Yuuri. Victor haven't thought about it before but now it eats at him. The lack of Yuuri there is in the apartment. It's not strange, Yuuri has his own place where he has his things but there should be  _ something _ . Some proof that twelve hours ago they woke up in the same bed, pleasured each other in the kitchen and kissed goodby in the hallway. But there isn't. Not a thing. It makes the dull feeling in Victor’s chest spread like wildfire thru his body, numbing his veins. He’s reminded of the time before Yuuri. The time when everything was grey and lonely. He never wants it to feel like that again. 

He takes Makka for a walk before making himself a cup of tea and sits down on the couch, trying to do the work he took home. He gets nothing done. The world's blur and his focus is constantly drawn to a memory of an blond excited boy, because really that’s the only way to describe Kenjirou, and the back of Yuuri’s head. Victor desperately wants to know what Yuuri did with the number.  _ Did he save it? Wash it of? Did he call it? Are they hanging out right now?  _ He thinks of calling Yuuri, flipping his phone over in his hand repeatedly trying to figure out what to say. After an hour he decides against it. Yuuri has roommate night which probably means video games and hanging out with at least Phichit. Victor shouldn't disturb them. Instead he digs out a bottle of whisky from his liquor cabinet and drinks two glasses way to fast and goes to bed on an empty stomach. Cooking for one is no fun anyway. He tosses and turns a few times, making Makkachin hop of the bed because of disturbed sleep. He doesn't know how but he eventually falls asleep, nose buried in the pillow Yuuri slept on last night. 

He wakes to a throbbing head, an aching heart, one missed call and three text messages in his phone. The call is from Chris, so is one of the messages asking Victor to get back to him when he has a chance. The other two are from Yuuri. 

**Yuuri <3** **  
**_ 00.13 _ _  
_ Hi babe. I wanted to call but I’m guessing you're asleep now

_ 00.33 _ _  
_ I missed you today. Hope everything's okay. Hope to talk to you soon <3

Victor drafts ten different messages before he gives up and gets out of bed. The text’s help the dull ache in his chest a little but Victor’s doubts have taken a deeper turn this morning. Should Yuuri be with someone younger? Victor certainly thinks he deserves someone better than an old has been who can't write anymore. Not that Yuuri seam to know about that. Maybe Yuuri should be with someone like Kenjirou. Someone who wants to go to raves and are filled with energy and that Yuuri can go on real dates with without having to fear for his college education credentials being snacked away. Victor wants to show Yuuri of. To spoil him in ballet tickets and fancy dinners and romantic vacations. But he can’t. They decided not to take risks. Its enough risk as it is, having Yuuri spend so much time at his place. The cold shower Victor takes gives no clarity, it only leaves a chilling sensation in his body that wont leave, no matter how much tea he drinks.

Tuesdays workday consists of lectures for the second and third years back to back, Yuuri and the other TA’s there to give the students support during the morning class. Yuuri smiles sweetly at him as he enters but Victor ducks his head, trying to focus on the task of teaching. He feels guilty immediately because there is no use to punish Yuuri for this. Yuuri has done nothing wrong. It’s not Yuuri’s insecurities causing them trouble. 

At lunch, Chris is waiting for him outside his classroom and Victor hastily joins him, yet again avoiding talking to Yuuri. They head over to their favourite of campus café, mostly visited by old ladies sitting and knitting, it's quiet and a place away from all the students and teaches. They also have the best Toast Skagen and Cinnamon buns in town, since the café owners are Swedish. 

Chris, being the attentive and nosy friend that he is, instantly notices that something is wrong. 

“Did you and student boy break up?” He ask as he sits down with his plate of meatballs and potato mash. It looks bland but smells delicious. 

“We didn't break up.” Victor says, trying to avoid the subject while desperately wanting to talk about it. His emotions are giving him an even bigger headache that the whisky hangover. 

“Riiight. And your frumpy because?” Chris asks, one eyebrow raised. 

“I'm jealous and im trying to figure out what and old geezer like me has to offer him.” Victor mumbles as he takes a big bite out of his toast skagen. It's amazing, as always. 

“Wow, that's insightful. What got you jealous?”

“Stupid blond boy who wrote his number on Yuuri’s hand” Victor grubbles. He knows he’s being childish. He and Yuuri have barely even raised the question of monogamy. He really should have. It’s not like he wants anyone but Yuuri anyway. 

“Hmm. Did you talk to Yuuri about it?” Chris ask eyeing Victor. Victor shrugs and Chris raises the second eyebrow. 

“Victor-.” Chris starts.

“I know okay. I know. But what if he leaves Chris? What if he finds out how low and depressing I am and he thinks ‘No I don't want this old has-been in my life thank you.” How do I move on from that? There has been no one like him before and I don't think there will be after. I will be alone forever if I can't have him.” Victor states, a little to loud. One of the old ladys shusses at them, deep frown on her wrinkled face. Chris just throws her his most dazzling smile as he apologizes which color her cheeks pink. Chris always has that effect on people. Chris returns his focus to him and studys Victor hard. Victor casts his eyes down, eyeing his sandwich, not enjoying the scrutiny. 

“It sounds like you love him. “ Chris finally says and Victor’s head snaps up. Love. He haven't even though about that. He loves Yuuri? No. It’s-. It’s only been a month. He can’t be. Can he? 

Then he thinks of Yuuri’s smile that leave dimples in his cheeks and his laugh that sounds like bell’s. The way his dark eye lashes fan over his cheeks and the soft snores he makes a he sleeps. He thinks of Yuuri reminding him of brushing his teeth and feeding Makkachin. He thinks of last sunday when Yuuri read out loud from Victor’s favorite novel and his heart thumps so hard in his chest he thinks is might fall out and a warmth spreads, warming the numbness from earlier. Victor love’s Yuuri. Wow. 

But does Yuuri love him back? The cold drop of his stomach is instant. This is worse. Why would Chris make him realise this. If it doesn't last. If it doesn't last this will shatter him.

They move the conversation over to Chris pole dancing lessons and pottery class and his most recent match on on Tinder after that. It gives good relief to Victor’s fraied mind, occupying it with weird stories and unbelievable dating adventures. 

The afternoon and evening classes rushes by. The students are loaded with questions, most of them good and it keeps Victor on his toes. The discussions are good as well and flow freely. The drive home on the other hand is slow and fills his mind with the realisation he had at lunch. Victor is in love. He loves Yuuri. He don’t think he has ever loved anyone before. He is terrified of losing this. Of losing Yuuri. Should he try to be better for Yuuri, try to morph himself in to someone more fitting? Someone worthy. The elevator ride up is slow and he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks tired, tie loose and shirt half buttoned. Maybe he should take Makka for an extra long walk tonight. 

He walks up, puts the key in to lock just to find that it's already open. Did he forget to lock it when he left this morning? Victor pushes it open slowly. The apartment is bathing in soft light, candles lining the floor from the hallway leading further in to the flat. _ What?  _

Victor follows the candles snaking their way into his home until he reaches the living room. The candles are everywhere, it must be hundreds of them. Lining bookshelves, windowsills, tables and chairs. There, in front of his bedroom sliding door stands Yuuri. His hair is slicked back, glasses gone, licking his lips nervously as he spots Victor. He’s in a black t-shirt and those tight dark jeans that Victor loves. He looks nervous. So so nervous. 

Victor has barely taken everything in before soft music fills the apartment, Yuuri closing his eyes as his hands clasp behind his back as the soft piano swells. He’s completely still. He looks like an angel, bathing in the soft fluttering light of the candles. Then Yuuri locks eyes with him, and starts to sing. 

_ Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me _ _  
_ _ Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me _

_ It was like shooting a sitting duck, A little smalltalk, a smile and baby I was stuck _ _  
_ _ I still don't know what you've done with me, A grown-up man should never fall so easily _

_ I feel a kind of fear, When I don't have you near _ _  
_ _ Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear _

_ Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me _ _  
_ _ Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me _

_ I've had a few little love affairs, They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce _ _  
_ _ I used to think I was sensible, It makes the truth even more incomprehensible _

_ 'Cause everything is new, And everything is you _ __  
_ And all I've learned has overturned _ _  
_ __ What can I do

_ Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me _ _  
_ _ Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me _

_ Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me _ _  
_ _ Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me _

The song rings out, the ghost of the slow piano version still lingering in the air as they just look at each other. Yuuri’s cheeks are crimson pink and he bites his lip, eye’s searching for something. Waiting for a reaction. Victor can’t move. Much like the first night Yuuri sang to him in that karaoke bar Victor feels completely overwhelmed. His mind is racing to catch up with his galloping heart. 

“Hi Vitusha.” Yuuri finally says, voice as melodic as his song and finally Victor’s mind grasps that this, all this was for him and no one else. With trembling steps he closes the gap between them, candle light flickering as he moves. His hands come up and covers Yuuri’s cheeks, warm and soft under his palms. Yuuri sighs, so soft that his breath fanns over Victor’s lips. Everything. This beautiful man is everything. What do one say after a declaration like that. A song that smashes the doubts that Victor has harvest the past days. They aren't even supposed to meet today, but here Yuuri is - giving Victor everything. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri.” Victor whispers. He tips his forehead forward to rest against Yuuri’s, closing his eyes because the emotion overtaking him is to big to add sight in the mix. 

“You always ask me to sing. You seemed sad today. I wanted to cheer you up. I hope I didn’t overstep.” Yuuri whispers. 

Overstepped. Who is this silly person who think that Victor won’t want anything that Yuuri might want to give. It’s so much and all  _ to _ much. Victor closes the distance between their lips slowly, softly pressing against Yuuri’s. Hot lips meet his chapped slicked ones, mouths opening to deepen, give more, take more. Victor pushes forward, Yuuri following as they slowly move in sync towards the wooden sliding doors of Victor’s bedroom. They push them open together, clothes getting shredded when they cross the threshold of the dark bedroom. Victor’s grey suit jacket lands on the floor first, followed by his white shirt. Then Yuuris t-shirt, Victors pants and socks, Yuuri’s jeans and boxers, Victor’s black tanga underwear.  It’s like they know this dance now, know each other. There is no push pull, no haste or rush. It’s pouring into each other completely, giving and giving and giving as they crawl on to the bed, lips only leaving for a second as they move before finding their partner again. Victor presses his whole body against Yuuri’s, craving his warmth, letting it seep into his skin, warming the doubts out of him. Yuuri, so soft and pliant underneath him, lets out moans that sound more like content sighs as they press closer and closer to each other. 

They both grow hard with the slow friction of rolling hips, length’s caressing against one another as they meet and separate. Yuuri’s head tips back, exposing the delicious neck that Victor can’t help but kiss, lick, suck at. More, he needs more of Yuuri. Someone finds the lube, Victor’s fingers find Yuuri’s entrance and slowly, ever so slowly he works Yuuri open to be able to claim him completely. 

When he pushes in, Yuuri arches up as if his body craves to give himself even more to Victor. As if he needs to. Victor needs it to. Needs Yuuri to know. So between kisses and moans he confesses, whispers over and over again against Yuuri’s soft and wet lips. 

_ I love you. _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you Yuuri Katsuki and I have never loved anyone before _

Yuuri comes with a shout, the loudest sound heard the entire night. As he clenches down on him, Victor’s own orgasm explodes out of him, leaving him trembling on top of Yuuri as they both try to catch their breath, still holding on so tightly to each other. Lips pressed moving lazily against one another. 

It’s only when Victor looks up and locks eyes with Yuuri, tears slowly treading down his beautiful face and bright smile on his lips that Yuuri answers. 

“You’re the only one I have ever loved too, my love.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Waterloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor contacts his old editor and we get to know more about his past, Yuuri gets frisky (I swear its a god damn kink show) and as usual a lot of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Im so sorry this has taken so long. I know Ive said I don't have a schedule for this but I still feel bad, mostly because I had hoped to get this out last weekend. My personal life has just been kicking me lately, hopefully it will be better soon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also: OMG VICTOR'S SKATING OUTFIT IN THE NEW TEASER TRAILER. Im going to combust it looks so good.

**Part IV - Waterloo**

“This is a surprise.” Yakov grumbles into the receiver and Victor can’t help but smile. It’s been a long time since he talked to his old editor, but nothing seems to have changed. 

“Well, you know me Yakov! Always ready to surprise!” Victor chirps as he leans back in his desk chair in his office. His laptop open on the desk, a document with his latest work open on it.

“Yes. Yes I remember. You haven't surprised anyone in a long time though.” Yakov comments and it sends a stinging feeling thru Victor’s gut. He closes his eyes and remembers the feeling of inspiration that poured out of him until it ran completely dry and he had nothing to write about. Twenty eight and nothing to say. It felt like a mocary when he had been so full at the start, stories flooding out of him like a river from a ruptured damm. 

“Maybe I’ll surprise you today then.” Victor says, a little quieter now. He dosent want to show himself vulnerable but it’s hard to contain the shiver in his voice as he thinks about trying to ache out stories that won't come. Yakov hums in the phone and then says something to someone on the other end. 

“Really? What would that be Victor? You agree to a book signing? Haven't done one of those in years. You have a new idea for a story? You haven't had one of those in several years ether.”

Victor bites down hard, jaw clenching as he takes a deep breath thru the nose. He knew Yakov would be like this. Hard headed and to focused on results. He really shouldn't work with artists, glass hearted as they are. When things were going good, he and Victor got along fine though. Late dinners in hotels after signings on tour, days after days together hashing out over a certain word or sentence in one of Victor’s latest work. It was when Victor was nothing that this started. The harsh banter, the teasing.  Maybe Victor should have called another editor, another publishing company. But Grand Prix  _ feels _ a little like home. Not like Yuuri does, warm and soft and  _ oh so wonderful _ , but familiar and strong. 

“I wrote something.” Victor admits, just to steer the conversation in the direction that he wants. Yakov coughs on the other side and Victor can't help but smile a little smugly. He wants to point out that he told him so, that he would surprise him, but decides against it. They aren't as close as they use to, banter feels a little stiff. 

“You wrote something? What? A new story?” Yakov questions.

“Well, yes. But that's not why I called. I have another story, it's halfway there but-. I have something else.”

“Something else?” 

“Poetry. Maybe, eighty poems or so. “ Victor’s eyes flicker down to his leather wrapped notebook that’s now filled with them. It use to be for notes, meetings and such. And then suddenly the pages started filling with something else entirely. Words burst thru in his mind, once again he couldn't stop himselfs as napkins and recits got notes scribbled down as his mind and heart filled with Yuuri. Words of devotion and yearning and love, _ so much love _ burst thru him. Words of hollowness and pain, loneliness and burning desperation. It was easier when Yuuri came into his life to see it for what it was, what he had been feeling for all these years. Made it easy to put the pen down and write again. The excitement still drums in Victor’s veins.

“Poetry?” Yakov asks. He sounds unsure, like he thinks Victor is playing with him. 

“Poetry.” Victor confirms. “I have them in a document. I could send them, see what you think?” 

“Oh-. I-. Of course. It's not my speciality you know but I will look it over with a colleague and see what she says. Get back to you.”

“Sounds great!” Victor agrees. He wasn't sure if he should call, if he should just let old wounds stay stitched and not put himself thru this again. Then he looked at Yuuri who was lounging on the couch with a book or drinking tea and his heart yearns for them to be together. To not have to hide Yuuri away like he’s unworthy of Victor’s affection when he deserves it all and more. Not having to worry about Yuuri losing his credentials. Not having to have Yuuri worry about Victor losing his job. Victor has only ever signed contracts for one semester at a time, always hoping to find his way back to writing. Its early November. If the publicists and Yakov like what he has written so far maybe he can quit and just finish this semester. That means he could take Yuuri out propper in January instead of June. It might sound silly. It's only for a couple of months more or less but Victor longs for it with a painful ache in his heart. Besides, he always wanted to write. Loved to write. He just haven't had anything to say in a long time. Now he does.

“You-. Did you say you have a book to?” Yako asks, still sounding unsure.

“Yes, but it’s really rough Yakov and even though I have the major plotlines maped I’m halfway thru at best-.”   
“Send it anyway.” Yakov says, voice decisive. 

“You never want anything thats not finished.” Victor protest because Yakov usually dosent. He wants Victor to have read thru the manuscript trice before sending it. Now it’s half written and not edited and rough.

“Maybe we’ve changed things in the last five years.” Yakov answers and the comment pools in Victor’s stomach like ice. Five years. It feels like it's been longer. 

“I’ll send it.” Victor agrees, because he dosent want to fight. 

“Good. Good.” Yakov says and then there is a silence that treads between them. Victor is just going to say his goodbyes when Yakov speaks again.

“It’s really good to have you back Vitya.” 

Victor cant help but smile. It feels good. So good. 

“We don't know that I am back yet. But I think it feel good to.” 

They hang up and Victor feels light and bubbly, so he decides to forgo the so-so coffee in the lounge area of his office corridor and head down to the cafeteria for some really good coffee. He thinks he’s earned it. Wants to celebrate.

Victor haven't told Yuuri that he’s writing again. He hasn't told Yuuri that he’s writing at all. He doesn't think Yuuri knows. He’s always asked the school to hold a low profile and since he use to write under his father's last name he don’t think that Yuuri have figured it out either. He should tell him, but the thought pools in his stomach and sends uncomfortable shills thru his veins. What if it's not good. What if it's horrible. Victor have never written poems before. He can’t write crappy poetry and dedicate it to Yuuri. Yuuri deserves the best of the best. 

It’s mostly he’s scared, that heä’s keeping Yuuri in the dark. Victor knows this. He’s scared that Yuuri will tell him he has read one of Victor’s old book’s and hated it. He’s afraid that he’ll laugh at him. He’s afraid he’ll feel betrayed that Victor didn't tell him right away. So, instead of being a responsible adult he hides and ducks Yuuris questions and tries to figure out a way to just say it. He haven't found one yet. 

The cafeteria coffee is just the right amount of strong and bitter, stinging his tongue and throat in just the right way. He takes the coffee with him back towards his office. He has some essays to read before it’s time to prepare for his next lecture. On the way back e spots Yuuri and Phichit making their way across the campus, bags thrown on their backs, probably heading towards the dorms. Yuuri’s hair gets pushed back by the wind and he shudders under the cold air. Victor wants to run forward and wrap him up, whisper warm words in his ear so he feels warm from the inside out. Chare the coffee. But he can't. So he just watches, dull ache in his heart, before he walks on. Soon. Soon everything will be better.  Soon he can give Yuuri what he deserves.

  
  


_______________________________________________

 

“Professor Nikiforov?” 

Victor looks up from his laptop, document with his new story open. His eyes go wide as he lock eyes with his boyfriend in the doorway of his classroom. It’s late thursday night, the evening class has left about five minutes ago and Vitor is dragging his heels because he doesn't want to go home. He knows the apartment will feel cold and empty because Yuuri won’t be there, just like every tuesday night because of the practice with the musical. Yuuri who is standing before him in, is that a skirt?

“Oh professor” Yuuri says, lips pouted and right hip cocked as he lean his left side against the wall, eyes wide and innocent. “I wasn't sure you'd still be here.”

Victor frowns, trying to figure out why his boyfriend is acting so strange. They are in school but showing up this late in what must be a costume must have a reason. An emergency maybe?

Yuuri looks cute though, white shirt buttoned all the way up, striped bow tie around his neck. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. The shirt is tucked into the blue skirt that fans out and ends mid thigh. Yuuri’s bare mid thigh. A stocking in similar color treads all the way from right above his knee to his feet which are in black, low ballerina shoes. He looks like a-. 

Understanding dawns on Victor a little to slow and a wicked smile curls on his lips as he takes in Yuuri’s entire frame.  _ God he looks hot. _ Victor closes the laptop and pushes himself from the desk in the empty lecture hall, turning towards this minx of a boyfriend.

Understanding dawns on Yuuri’s face as well when he sees that Victor has taken in all of Yuuri’s outfit. He licks his lip, head tilted to the left.

“You see professor. I’m having trouble with this latest assignment” Yuuri says, voice a little sweeter than usual. Victor can’t help but grin widely, affection coursing thru him. 

“Oh, do you wanna come over here and tell me about it?” Victor ask, trying to play in to this game. It’s very hard. Victor is hardly and actor and Yuuri has a tendency to break down all of his walls.

Yuuri walks over, hips swaying from side to side before he places himself in the empty space between Victor who is still sitting and the wooden desk. He sits down on the surface slowly,  pushing Victors computer to the side as his legs coming up and crossing at the ankles, thighs pressed together tight. Victor leans back, enjoying the delicious view in front of him, Yuuri bats his eye lashes, eyes still vide and innocent. 

“Now tell me darling, what troubles you?” 

Yuuri blushes beautifully, hands coming up to rest on his thighs. 

“Well Professor Nikiforov” Yuuri all but purrs and an aroused shiver travels down Victor's spine, blood starting to flow down, forming a bulge in his pants as he looks at Yuuri biting his plump under lip. “I have a hard time concentrating on the assignment. “

Yuuri’s hand travel down on his thighs,  stopping on his stocking clad knees. Victor follows the slow movement before looking up. 

The wide eyed innocence is faded now, replaced by something darker. Yuuri’s eyes are intent on Victor who itches to move forward to touch Yuuri, to let his hands wander up those delicate ankles, caress strong calves and land on smooth thighs. Yuuri has the most sinfully sculpted legs from dancing. Victor never misses a chance to bite into them if he can. Right now he holds back, curious to what Yuuri has in mind for them, for this. Its unusual, for Yuuri to be so bold with his advances - especially in public were they could be found out. Victor doubts there is anyone left in the school but you never know. He licks his lips, leaning forward as he rests his elbows on his knees, so close to Yuuri’s knees but not touching. 

“Really? What has you distracted then? Is there something I can help you with? You are my best student after all. I wouldn't want you to fall behind.” Victor cant help but smile widely at his playing along with Yuuri’s roleplay. Yuuri sighs, pushing his pelvis forward on the desk as he lets his knees drop open to reveal a pair of red lacy panties, his hands move up his bare thighs, the skirt rising with them. Yuuri’s cock is already straining the fabric and the sight makes Victor’s own member jump in his suit pants. 

“Im soooo horny professor” Yuuri whines as he tips his head back a little, eyes still on Victor how is gaping in shock now, much like the night in the karaoke bar. He tears his eyes of Yuuri’s leaking cock to look up and a small smug smile plays on Yuuri's lips for a second before he slips back into character. “Would you please help me?”

Victor rises slowly, taking the half step that's required to get him right between Yuuri’s thighs. He dosent touch him yet though, even if every cell in his body screams for it. Instead he sets his hands down outside of Yuuri’s thighs and leans in. Their breath mingle as Yuuri lets out a small whimper, eyes dark and heavy lidded. 

“You are so pretty, do you know that my dear? I could just ravish you right here on the desk.” Victor whispers as he closes in. Yuuri’s lips fall shut, legs spreading wider until his thighs come in contact with Victor’s hands. 

“Please” Yuuri sighs as Victor closes the distance between their lips almost completely. He dosent let them touch though, Yuuri’s breath dancing across his lips.

“But what if someone comes in?” Victor asks, half in the game, half serious. He forgoes Yuuri’s lips for now, pouty and pink as they are, and leans to the side so he can ghost his own right below Yuuri’s left ear. Yuuri shudders and whimpers again, Victor leaving soft kisses down his neck.

“Everyone left, janitor said you were the only one left when I entered” Yuuri whispers. Of course, Yuuri had made sure. Always careful, always taking caring of Victor. The air between them is so charged, electric and buzzing. 

“Oh really? Did you come with a plan of seduction darling? Did you come to make a sinner out of me?” Victor asks, letting his fingers slowly wander up Yuuri’s bare thigh from the outside to the plump flesh of Yuuri’s inner thigh. He can feel the skin prickling under his touches. So receptive. All Victor’s.

“Yes. I’ve been bad.” Yuuri breaths, eyes still shut. Victor mover his hands up, under the skirt to the lace hidden there, letting his finger tease over the fabric that’s straining over Yuuri’s hard cock. 

“Mmh. You are already so aroused baby. Let me take care of that.” Victor says as he couches down at the same time as he tugs as the laced fabric. Yuuri lifts his hips and the fabric slides of and lands softly on the floor, leaving his aching cook staning proudly up under his dark skirt, right on the edge of the desk. Victor bites into Yuuri’s unmarked thighs, marks he left during the weekend now faded, extracting a soft moan from Yuuri’s parted lips. He’s so beautiful. Victor have to rise just so he can slide a hand around his neck, slowly pressing their lips together. They both sigh contently into the kiss. It feels like forever, these days that they can’t be close like this. Kiss, hold hands or touch. Victor longs for it every second that Yuuri is in his vendicity and he can’t act. He longs for it always. Their homes have started to feel like sanctuary, being able to be themselves without worry or fear.

The kiss soft, wet and hot. Victor moans into it as Yuuri opens up to him, letting their tongues dance as Victor pushes closer, fingers digging into sensitive flesh. He’s just as hard as Yuuri, member straining against the material of his pants. Yuuri presses closer and their cocks brush together, sparking flames in Victor. 

The touch ignites Victor how pushes his hips into Yuuri who moans loudly now, Gripping hard as Victor’s neck, pushing them closer. Victor scrambles to open his belt, push down his pants and underwear a little on his hips. Just as he’s about to take them both in hand Yuuri pulls back form the kiss, breathless.

“Wait. Wait” He says, panting. Victor stills his movements, eyes locking with Yuuri’s. Their so dark with lust, lips pink and parted. 

“What is it love, something not to your liking” Victor teases. Yuuri blushes, pink dusting his cheeks and travel down his neck, disappearing down the white shirt. 

“No no it’s just I have a surprise for you.”

“Another? Because I’m enjoying this first one tremendously.” Victor smile against Yuuri’s lips. He is so gone for this boy. So in love and so  _ so _ gone. 

Yuuri put’s one of his palms on Victor’s chest giving him a small push back as he rolls his hips forward, reaching down with his other hand, give out a small gasp and moan and wiggle before pulling out a black plug. He gives Victor a smug smile as his hand on Victor’s chest start tracing hearts on his shirt and puts the plug down next to him on the desk. Victor feels dizzy, flushed and hot. So hot. . His heart beats so hard it feels like it’s going to explode under Yuuri’s fingers. 

“So Professor” Yuuri purrs, leaning forward so their lips are only millimeters apart. “Can you help me with my problem?”

Victor’s body moves almost on its own accord as he surges forward and press Yuuri down on the desk as he climbs on to it between Yuuris legs, pressing their mouths together in a hard and desperate kiss. He’s never been this aroused in his life, he’s never been this in love in his life and it only fuels by the gorgeous giggle Yuuri lets out as his arms sling around Victor's shoulders to deepen the kiss. His legs have fallen open on the desk and Victor has to pry himself away just so he can savour the sight of this beautiful boy dolled up, lips kiss swollen and with skirt hiked up, so that he never ever forget it. Yuuri snakes his body seductively on the desk, biting his lower lip and Victor is amazed. Amazed that he gets to have this. A year ago he never would have thought his pining would go answers.  Now he’s in love and loved in return. The thought alone makes a huge grin break out on his face. Yuuri pulls a small foil covered pack of lube from the left stocking and warms it between his hands before opening the packet with his teeth. He then coats Victor’s cock with the liquid, pumping a few times before starting to position himself and Victor.

“Please” Yuuri pleads and Victor won’t,  _ can’t _ , deny him anything. He presses down to kiss Yuuri’s as he lines up, and pushes in. It dosent take long, both to aroused to make it last longer than a few minutes of hard, erratic thrusts. Both muffeling their moaning just in case. When their done, giggling pulling up pants and putting on underwear, Victor gets to wrap Yuuri up in his big winter coat and pull him the short way to his car in the personnel parking lot. They go back to Victor’s apartment, school girl outfit coming in handy for a second time that night before they fall blissfully into Victors bed, wrapped in each others arms.

  
  


Its saturday morning that same week when Victor wakes at Yuuri’s apartment with a pounding headache. They had stayed in last night, much like every other night, to cook and lounge around the small apartment. Phichit had been with his friday boyfriend, and Victor and Yuuri had drunken to many glasses of wine as they cooked, ate, danced and had slow sex on the floor of the living room area. It had been perfect, just like most nights with Yuuri was. 

Now however, the bed was cold and empty and Victor’s head is throbbing with the wine hangover of the year. He sighs as he pushes himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. Vicchan’s doggy bed is empty and that’s probably were Yuuri went, out for a morning walk with the their two dogs. It wasn't uncommon. Vicchan would carefully wake Yuuri up, who would slip out of bed, careful not to disturb Victor. He would clip the leeches on both Vicchan and Makka and would then take a quick walk around the block and come back, Yuuri slipping under the covers and wrapping himself around Victor with ice cold feet and furnace warm hands and sigh, content. It melted Victor’s heart every time and almost every saturday morning was spend teasing and picking each other apart in bed, unhurried and lovingly. In their homes they could truly relax. Be themselves. Be a couple. Unlike in the outside world were they had to pretend, keep a distance, never be seen together as more than student and teacher. Victor hated it. It ate at him constantly and it’s beginning to itch. He wonders if Yuuri feels the same but he dosent dare to ask, afraid of what he’ll do if Yuuri says yes. They just have to hang on a little longer. Hopefully Victor’s new writing will get the go ahead and then he can quit and he and Yuuri can ride of into the sunset together. 

Right now though, he has to do something about what feels like an elephant standing on his head. He gets up and put on underwear and some of Yuuri’s big dancer sweatpants thats laying thrown on the floor.  He makes his way to the kitchen and gulps down two big glasses of water before he heads for the bathroom in search for some sort of painkillers. After rummaging thru both Yuuri’s and Phciht’s sides of the cupboard, finding nothing, Victor heads back towards Yuuri’s bedroom. He stops to drown another glass of water, bringing some with him, before slipping back into the room. He starts looking thru the first drawer of the nightstand, were Yuuri keeps the lube and some other trinkets. No medicine though. Victor sighes, thinking of the youth that has left him and his body’s unableness to burn alcohol out of his system. Maybe Yuuri doesn't have aspirin because he’s young and doesn't get hangovers. With a deep sigh Victor opens the second drawer of the nightstand, his last hope, and completely freezes. 

It's strange seeing something that you know very well in the last place you thought you would find it. Victor’s heart stops for a second before adrenaline pumps hot out thru his veins. Guilt surges up thru him as his mind catches up with his eyes. Victor can’t stop himself as his hand reach for the familiar blue book, lifting it out of the nightstand drawer. Underneath It's another, and then another until the drawer is empty. Three books. Three of Victor’s books. Backs cracked, covers chipped and pages soft and well read, dog ears at the bottom of some pages. The someone who this belongs to, probably Yuuri, seems to have reread these many times.  It’s Victors first, fourth and fifth books. He had written two more after this. And then another that felt hollow and well the next after that never got finished. 

A realization dawns on Victor. He and Yuuri have discussed books and literature countless times. Hashed out over favorite authors and books. Yuuri have never mentioned these. Even if Victor wrote under a different name than the one ha uses now, is it possible that-.

Almost without though Victor opes the first work, flipping to the titleside and then slams the book shut, heart pounding up against his throat. He takes a deep breath and opens it again.

There it is, the flourished and precise cursive handwriting of his autograf. He flinches as he sees the impersonal greeting.  _ To Yuuri. _

Fuck. when had Yuuri gotten this? Was he one of those who waited in line at one of the new releases, or did someone get it for him? Had they met before and Victor had been to blind so see Yuuri, to notice him? The thought hurts more than he thought it should. Could this whole Student-Teacher mess have been avoided? Could they have been together all this time? How old had Yuuri been when they met? 

Victor’s thought is disturbed by the door unlocking and then clicking shut, the rassle of collars unlocking and clipped claws clicking on the floor. Victor thinks for a second that he should try to put the books back, hide his findings, but there is no time. Makka nudges the door open, Vicchan running in after her and Yuuri, beautiful breathtaking Yuuri, with red cheeks and nose from the cold and a soft smile stops completely in the door as he spot Victor and what he’s holding in his hand, book still open. Yuuri smile slips of his face and it feels like an arrow piercing Victor’s heart. Yuuri seems frozen, just like Victor, both gaping at each other without words. Victor swallows, and then again, before he tries to speak. 

“Hi” The word sounds wrong and uncomfortable in a way that no interaction he has had with Yuuri has ever felt. 

“How did you find these?” Yuuri asks, not accusing, or curious. More wary. He looks skittish, like the wrong answer from Victor will make him bolt out the door. Victor takes a deep breath, trying not to let panic surge up his throat. 

“I was looking for aspirin. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry.”

This, surprisingly, made Yuuri take two steps forward, crossing the room and sitting down on the bed with a frown on his face.

“Your hurt?” He asks, looking over Victor but not touching. It feel’s strange, Yuuri not touching him here in their safe zone. They always touched here, pinkies linked while drinking tea, wrapped around each other on the couch, legs tangled in bed as they read. This felt like when they are outside, where they can’t be seen touching. The ache in Victor’s chest spreads, numbing feeling flooding thru him. Victor shrug and looks down at the offending signature. He carefully closed the book. 

“Headache, hangover.” Victor explained, not daring to look up. He desperately wanted to reach out, wrap Yuuri in his arms and fall back into bed like they usually do but he feels he has lost that privilege. He have kept things from Yuuri. Not shared a big portion of his life. A part that they talked daily about, litterature. He fully expected yelling, being thrown out. Having to crawl and beg to get another chance. Heat starts pooling in his eyes and tears start to burn behind them, the loneliness before Yuuri like a ghost on his back. 

He slowly raise his head, tears starting to slowly flow down his cheeks as he locked eyes with Yuuri. 

“I’m sorry Yuuri-.” Victor start before being interrupted by a hiccup. Yuuri gape at him, mouth open and eyes wide in disbelief as Victor broke down. He needs to get up. He needs to leave -. 

Before Victor had anytime to do any of that, Yuuri shoves the books out of the way, landing on the floor with a small thump. He crawls over into Victor’s lap, wrapping his arms around Victors neck and pull him down so Victor can lean his forehead against Yuuri’s collarbone as he wrapped his legs around Victor’s back. Victor hiccuped again and the tears start running faster and faster, like a waterfall and he just can’t stop. Yuuri is making small soothing motions as his lips caresses Victor’s forehead and his fingers slowly fiddle with the hairs at Victors nape, just the  way he loved. 

“Vituscka, why are you apologizing.” Yuuri asks softly against Victors bangs, breath sanding the hairs to tickle Victor’s cheek. 

_ Everything. _ Victor wants to say but it was more an emotional answer than a real one. He needed to try to explain himself, make Yuuri understand. But words didn't want to come out. Instead, he buried himself in Yuuri’s chest and just kept whispering apologizes until the tears subside. Yuuri is a quiet weight in his lap, hushing Victor’s cries. When Victor’s breath evened out and  tears has started to dry, Yuuri speaks, still holding Victor close.

“I don't understand. I-. You have nothing to be sorry for. It’s me. I’ve been hiding things from you.” Yuuri says soft as he prys Victor’s head from his chest with gentle hands. Victor must look a mess but Yuuri dosent hesitate to bend down and kiss his tear stained cheeks. One, two three four five, six, seven, eight, nine, teen, eleven kisses. All over Victor’s splotchy face. 

“I should have said I was a fan but it felt weird. It felt like it would taint what we have, that you would think that I only want you because of that but that's not true. Since I came here and got to know you, you turned out to be so much more than the one who had formed the stories I fell in love with. You’re so smart, and funny and dorky and amazing and I just couldn't, didn't want to stay away from you anymore. So when the  karaoke happened and Phichit convinced me that you might want more to I-. I just couldn't stop myself but Victor-. Vituscka you have to know that I love you. I'm in love with you. Not the books, not the person I met at a signing when I was fifteen. The you know. I’m sorry I didn't tell you. “

All this information makes Victor’s head spin. Yuuri knew. Yuuri wasn't angry. Yuuri felt  _ he _ had to apologize. Victor leaned up, softly pressing his lips against Yuuri’s. He didn't have words right now. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. Instead, he let his lower lips slide between Yuuri’s and his hands wander up up, taking Yuuri’s shirt with them. He needs more skin contact, to get rid of the wet shirt between them. As soon as it was of he pressed closer as their lips resumed their previous actions. The kiss was soft and slow and Yuuri pressed Victor down into the bed with sure hands that roamed over his torso, lips never leaving his.

“Tell me” Yuuri whisper and Victor shivers from the words. It feels to intimate now, so close. “Tell me why you’re sad. I don’t want you to be sad. I don’t want to make you sad.” Yuuri’s lips find the soft skin under Victor’s ear and kiss softly, waiting, giving Victor time. Victor squeezes his eyes together tight. This is it. 

“I didn't know you knew. I felt I was keeping it from you. Lying. I thought you would leave. “ Victor whispers, hands grabbing hard at Yuuri’s back as if he could hold him there forever. Yuuri snorts softly, leaving one last kiss under Victor’s jaw before rising above Victor, resting his elbows on either side of Victor's head. 

“Look at me” Yuuri commands and Victor takes a deep breath before slowly prying his eyes open, blue meting gentle brown.

“Silly Vituscka, I could never leave you. As long as you’ll have me, im yours.” Yuuri says with so much conviction Victor thinks his heart will stop in his chest. He reaches up, pressing harder and harder kisses to Yuuri’s lips as he keeps chanting the  _  ‘I love you’s  _ that echos in his heart _.  _ Victor wants Yuuri to have everything. If Yuuri wants him forever, he can have him. Victor never want anything else in his life. 

The distance between them is minimal as Yuuri squirm out of his pants and underwear and then carefully tugg Victor’s down, Victor kicking them of when they reach his ankles. Yuuri work him open just as slow as his kisses and when Yuuri press in Victor feels more complete than he has in years, maybe ever. The pace is slow, pleasure building between them steadily before Victor spill first, clenching down on Yuuri who moan Victor’s name and then come inside Victor, painting his inside white. For a long time they just lay there, hands tangled in hair and lips pressed against each other. 

They only part when Yuuri decides the stickiness is too much and he retreats to the bathroom. There is still much they need to talk about, that Victor wants to explain. Maybe they can do it over breakfast, or perhaps its brunch now, depending on the time. Victor reaches for his phone, prepared to google a recipe for those omelette Yuuri loves. There are a few notifications on his screen. One text from Chris and an email from the principal's office. He opens the mail first, expecting it to be one of the monthly statistics reports they keep sending at the beginning of every month. It isn't.

 

 

 

_ Dear Mr. Nikiforov _

_ Some pressing issues have come to my attention that requires an emergency meeting. Please report to my office first thing monday morning.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ R.K Andersson _

_ Principal  _

_ Wayne State University _

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	6. The Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I hope you've enjoyed the story and if you like what I write please subscribe to my account or check out my other storys.

Principal Andersson is a terrifying figure. Victor has not had the ‘pleasure’ of having a one on one meeting with the man prior to this but he has been in group meetings where Andersson has made it clear that he is the typical type that leads by authority, power and fear. Victor have seen colleagues leave the principal's office with startled fear in their eyes, tremble in their hands and no breath in their lungs to explain what happened. 

Victor have also seen the principal give shoulder pads and big smiles to other colleagues so there must be some that he likes, or at least that he considers as allies. Its none of the teachers Victor usually hang out with though. 

This is not the principle that implemented the stern rules about student teacher relationships. Principal Andersson have only been at the school this term, and therefore Victor can't know what to expect. He isn't sure that this meeting is about his relationship with Yuuri or something completely different, the email did not entail as much, but Victor has a hunch. 

“Mr. Nikiforov? Principal Andersson is ready for you now.” Anderssons secretary calls out from behind her desk and Victor gives her a small smile before rising from the couch and heading for the office. 

Principal Andersson is a tall and sleek man in his sixties, smile sharp and eyes cold and dark. He stands behind his desk but smiles as Victor comes in, hard and practised, and steps forward extending a hand. 

“Mr Nikiforov” He says with a handshake that tethers on painful. “It’s about time we meet. Please sit.”

“Likewise.” Victor says, meaning none of it as he sits. “Although I’m curious about the reason for this meeting, since it was so urgent.” Victor’s hands feel clammy and sweaty and he presses down the urge to wipe his palms on his pants. His heart is pounding and nervous adrenaline is thumping out in his veins.  

“You don’t waste time, I like it!” Andersson says, sitting down on the edge of the desk, towering over Victor a little. 

“Well, one rarely gets an email like that” Victor admits, straightening in the chair. He’s never enjoyed this type of power play. 

“I’ve heard interesting things about you Nikiforov. Things that could benefit the school. Your books for example.” Andersson says, eyes focused on Victor. Victor frowns. Is this what was so urgent? And Victor really dosent want his book to have anything to do with his teaching, he told the old principal as much.

“Yes well, I like to keep that part of my life separate from this part.” Victor simply states, plastering on one of his charming smiles. 

“I’ve been told. But you see, it could really be of use to the school. And well, if i'm not mistaken you have mixed some other more private parts of your life with your job.” Anderssons eyes are sharp and Victor feels like his heart has stopes in his chest for a second. He is prepared for this, but it dosent mean he didn't hope this would be about something else, hoping to keep Yuuri safe. 

“I don’t know what your talking about-.” Victor starts but Andersson just holds up his hand to silence him. 

“Don’t worry Victor.” Andersson says, leaning forward. “I know how these students can be. Teases only trying to up their grades up without studying. It’s almost impossible not to fall for it. And well, you can't be at fault for wanting some pleasure in your life?” Andersson statetes, smile sharper than a razor. Victor’s mind is racing. He was sure he was in for a warning at least, probably even getting fired. 

“And well, your student is a real minx isn't he. Teasing on stage of that karaoke bar. I’ve seen him so I can hardly blame you for wanting to, hit that. Who knows how many teachers he has wrapped around his fingers.” Andersson continues. This is nothing like the reprimands Victor’s heard about, were the rules were set up to protect the students. This man seems to work on different pretence. It seems that Andersson wants to pin this on Yuuri to save the school and Victor’s reputation. Victor cant help clenching his fists in his lap, jaws clenching at the implication that Yuuri would be using him, that his Yuuri would use sex as a way to get his already high grades up. 

Victor thinks of Yuuri. Soft in Victors clothes cooking breakfast, smiling fondly at the dogs trying to grab food. Makka really is a bad influence on Vicchan. Victor remembers Yuuri’s singing voice at the karaoke bar, in the apartment, softly in Victor’s ear last night; 

 

_ Take it easy with me, please, Touch me gently like a summer evening breeze  _

_ Take your time, make it slow, Andante, Andante, Just let the feeling grow _

 

Victor thinks of Yuuri chasing him to tickle his ribs and kissing away his tears and he can’t imagine Yuuri with someone else. He knows, is completely convinced, that Yuuri would never hurt him that way, betray him like that. Love surges in to his heart and wraps around him like a comfort blanket. Warm and soft. It feels like home. 

Victor is startled out of his thought by Andersson continues. 

“No fault of yours, of course. Don't worry. Your job is safe. We’ll sweep this thing under the carpet. I’ll bring the student in, make sure he understands what he has done and punish him accordingly. You won't have to deal with any of it.” Andersson promises and Victor feels himself trembling for a completely different reason than the love he feels for his boyfriend. 

He can vision it; Yuuri stepping in to the office, nervous and hands fidgeting. Yuuri getting yelled at, slapped down and stripped of his courses grades and kicked out. Trembling with fear and tears streaming down his cheeks. All the hard work for nothing. Because Victor couldn't keep his hands away for another year. Just the thought of it  _ hurts _ . Victor has to fix this. Need to do the right thing. He thinks of Yuuri’s deep kind eyes and soft cheeks and lovely lips and with a deep breath he mets the gaze of the principal.

“No need. I-. I did it. I seduced him. Convinced him. He had nothing to do with this mess.” Victor says, pushing out the words, dirtying the beautiful light that he knows his love for Yuuri is. Andersson looks stunned, jaw slacked. 

“Nikiforov this really isn't necessary. This boy dosent care about you. Surely you know this. As soon as his courses end he won’t need you. Don’t read more in to this than it is.” 

Victor bites down hard, gathering courage and stopping himself from lashing out, from doing something violent. Like punching this idiots face. 

“No its true. Mr. Katsuki are not at fault, he should not be punished. I will hand in my resignation. “ Victor says swiftly, standing up. Andersson still looks shocked, standing as well. 

“Nikiforov there really isn't any need-.”

“Consider this my resignation. None of the students should be punished. They have done nothing wrong. I know of the rules, I broke them. Good bye.”

Victor doesnt let the principal get another word in before he steps out, still feeling the remainder of adrenaline sizzling in his veins but the weight on his shoulders less then when he arrived. Yuuri will be furious, he knows, that he took all the blame and that he quit. They might fight about it. Yuuri will feel like it is his fault. Victor dosent really care. He feels it now, the fact that their entire relationship won't be snapped away from him for any minor thing. They are stronger than that, and Victor has to learn to trust in it. To lean in to Yuuris love when things get hard. 

The light feeling stays with him as he walks out ot the building were the principal has his office, the cold air hitting his lungs. For a few second he just stands there, breathing it in. Hi feels his cheeks heat up, his skin prickle and then, a smile spreads across his face and a giggle pushes its way out of his lungs. It’s like he can’t control it, can’t stop it and he slaps his hands over his mouth to try to contain it as a group of students give him puzzling looks as they walk by. The relife is intoxicating. Not having to worry about being found out, about Yuuris grades or his job.

Victor have loved teaching, and he will truly miss it. It’s also so immensely impulsive, giving up his sole source of income like this. He might have been able to make a smoother persuasion for them both but he had acted purely on instinct, protecting what is most dear to him - Yuuri. It’s a wonderful thing, to have something you love so much you would throw away everything else to keep it safe and happy and Victor reals in the feeling, lets himself soak in it. 

With light steps he walks on, moving towards the building that houses his own office. He supposes he will have to clean in out now. It doesn't have much personal belongings but a few that he would like to keep. A picture of Makka, a cup Yuuri had gotten him, his notebooks. 

Victor’s just halfway there when he spots a familiar frame moving from one of the lecture buildings towards the library, always flanked by the bubbly Phichit. Victor slows down and eventually stops, admiring the way Yuuri’s cheek flushes in the cold, different from when he blushes. He follows the form of his nose and jaw, where Victor can just spot the hickey he left on the underside of it last night. Yuuri is bundled up in warm clothes and underneath the jacket Victor’s cashmere  maroon scarf sticks up. A silly smile spreads across Victor’s face at the sight. Yuuri is so pretty, and entirely his. 

Victor has to fight down the urges to call out, rush forward and wrap himself around Yuuri. He has probably done enough impulsive things today. It would be ashame to harm the chance he has given Yuuri by resigning. INsted, he pulls out his phone out of his jacket, pulls out his phone and opens his messaging app, opening Yuuri’s contact.

 

**Me**

_ 09.47 _

Darling do you think that gorgeous mark on the underside of your jaw would like company? You look to delicious not to taste. 

 

Vicor can’t help but smile wider as the message sends out and he takes a few steps back, keeping Yuuri in sight. Yuuri startles a little by the notification and pulls his own phone up out of his pocket, slowing his pace. When he sees the message he completely stops, the usual blush booming on his cheeks before he looks up to exchange a few words with Phichit before taping on his phone.

 

**Yuuri <3**

Don’t tease Vituscka.

How did it go?

**Me**

We had a productive talk

Now answer my question

**Yuuri <3**

Productive?

What does that mean?

Was it about us?

**Me**

Everything important in my life is about you

**Yuuri <3**

You are such a sap Victor Nikiforov

…

<3

You okay? Was it okay?

 

Before Victor can answer, his phone starts ringing in his hand and he looks up at Yuuri chewing the inside of his cheek as Victor  pushes  _ answer  _ and pulls the phone to his ear. A few meters away he can see Phichit dragging Yuuri away by the arm, probably getting cold. Yuuri follows reluctantly, eyes still on the phone. 

“Hello” Victor answers as his eyes follow Yuuri’s tense frame. He had meant to tease but not to leave Yuuri to worry. He will have to make up for that later. 

“Mr. Nikiforov?” A mellow woman's voice comes thru the speakers. 

“Speaking.” Victor answers as he turns, continuing towards his office.

“Perfect. My name is Min-so Park. I’m a poetry editor for Grand Prix. Yakov Feltsman sent me your work, says he has worked with you before?” 

“Ah. Yes. That’s right.”

“Well, Mr Nikiforov I must say that I was pleasantly surprised. Not many authors we have have the eye for poetry. I was quite moved by several of your works. “ She explained. Victor can’t help but smile. Hope booms in his chest. This sounds promising. This day is truly an emotional rollercoaster.  He has just reached his office building and is now taking the stairs two steps at a time, opening his jacket so he dosent get overheated. 

“Oh, that great. I’m glad to hear it.” Victor answers as he reaches his office, unlocking it and stepingin. 

“Yes. We would love to continue working with you towards a publication. Is this something you’re still open to?” She asks as Victor starts gathering his belonging, placing them in his bag. 

“Definitely, I would be honored.” Victor admits as he double checks drawers, lockers and cabinets. 

“Great, here’s what i'm thinking-.”

Mrs. Park goes thru their work process which differences wastly from the way Yakov works as an editor but it sounds like a good process nonetheless. They set up a meeting for later that same week thru video call where Victor will meet her team and they can go thru some notes. She promises to send a contract to his email sometime during the next day so he can go thru the details and then they bid their goodbyes and hang up. By the time the call ends Victor is standing next to his car, belongings just loaded into the trunk of his car. He’s been so occupied by the cal he has barely thought about his actions the last half an hour. It's quite a relief, to not have had t think about what it meant to actually clear out and leave his office. He sighs as he slides down into the driver seat and opens the messages app again. 

 

**Yuuri <3**

_ 9.52 _

Seriously, did it go oaky?

 

_ 10.03 _

Im sort of freaking out. Your okay right?

 

_ 10.15 _

Sorry if im bothering you Im just worried

Please answer

**Me**

_ 10.18 _

I’m sorry I had a call

I’m fine I promise

Come over when your done at school?

 

It will probably be late before Yuuri can come over, if he has time at all. Ginnals are upon them and Victor knows Yuuri was planning on staying late in the library studying. Victor had tried to bribe him with kisses to make him stay at home to study in bed but Yuuri had just giggled and shook his head, claiming that he would never get anything done if Victor was kissing him, and he had promised Phichit they would study together. 

Victor connects his phone to the car's stereo, pulling up his sing along playlist and puts down the phone. The traffic is horrible and it takes him forever to come home, traffic jam after traffic jam slowing him down as he tries to make his way thru the city. It takes double the time it usually does, mostly because of roadwork and one accident. Victor dosent mind though. It's nice having time to clear his head from the turmoil of the day as he sings and sings, the occasional dance move slipping thru as the music booms in the car. When  _ Gimmie Gimme Gimme (a man after midnight)  _ comes on he’s singing so loudly that the woman in the car next to him at the traffic light startles and looks over, only to blush and then keep her eyes firmly locked straight ahead at the road. When he reaches his boulding Victor stays in the car until the final tones of  _ Mamma Mia  _ rings out before he pulls his jacket close, retrieving his bag from the trunk and walk into the building. He continues to hum to himself as he walks thru the lobby, into the elevator and the whole way up. For a person who just lost his job because of a ‘scandal’ he’s surprisingly chipper. He slides his key in to the lock only to find it open. He wonders for a second if he was so distressed this morning that he forgot to lock it and pushes in. 

His eyes immediately land on Yuuri’s winter shoes, covered the wet remains of snow on the shoe wrack, jacket on the coat hanger and scarf on the hatrack. Victor kicks of his shoes, not bothering to put them in place, shrugging of his coat and stepping hurriedly in to the apartment. He finds Yuuri, pacing back and forth with Makka following, whining softly, in the living room. Yuuri is fidgeting with his hands, just like ha always does when he’s nervous. 

Victor remembers the first time he supervised a test Yuuri took, a few years back. Yuuri had been pacing the hallway, much like right now, hands wringing wrists and fidgeting with the hem of his deep blue sweater sleeves. Victor hadn't noticed Yuuri before then, the class having well over fifty students. But there, in the hallway, surrounded by students yawning while nursing coffee cups, trying to wake up before the early exam. Others tapping pencils against the floor they were sitting on, waiting for the supervisor to open the classroom. There he really saw him for the first time and Victor’s stomach had made a pleasant flip, a small shiver running up his arms as Yuuri’s eyes locked with his. Victor tried giving a small smile and that beautiful blush that Victor knows so well now boomed on Yuuri’s cheeks, a smile spreading on his lips as he averted his eyes. Victor had hastily made his way over to the door, unlocking it to let the waiting students in. He haven't been able to look away from Yuuri since. 

The same Yuuri that have bit thru his lip, eyes are unfocused and unseeing as he keeps pacing, unavera of Victor’s presence. Yuuri must have been sincerely worried if he dropped his studies just to rush over here because Victor wasn’t answering his phone. He steadies himself with a breath before crossing the room, wrapping his arms around Yuuri from the back, holding tight. Yuuri goes rigid in his arms for a second before Victor can feel the tension draining out of him, Yuuri’s back lumping back against his chest, head tipping back to rest on Victor’s shoulder. 

“Hello love.” Victor whispers as he rests his lips against Yuuri’s temple. 

“I was so worried.” Yuuri breaths, body shaking a little as ha speaks. 

“I can see that. I’m sorry.” Victor says. He should have thought about the fact that this was a high anxiety day for Yuuri and not got caught up in his own relife. It had been really stupid. Victor needs to do better now, now that they can be a real couple. Just the thought of it makes him squeeze Yuuri harder, breathing in the smell of his own shampoo in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri’s own hands come up to rest on top of Victor’s. They stand there, silence stretching as Victor tries to find a way to admit to the fact that he quit his job today without sending Yuuri in to a anxiety spiral. He finds no words, nothing that will make the blow lessen. After an unknown time Yuuri’s patience runs out.

“What was it about? What happened?”

“I quit.” Victor admits thinking that the honest rute might be the best one. Yuuri stills completely for a second before turning in his arms, hands coming up to cup his face. 

“You did what!?” 

“I quit.” Victor echos, hoping that saying it a second time will allow Yuuri to truly understands it. Yuuri’s eyes are darting all over his face as if he’s searching for some sign that this isn't true, that Victor is just joking. 

“I-. But-. Why!?” Yuuri stammers, eyes wide.

So Victor takes a deep breath and he explains. He goes thru the entire conversation, feeling Yuuri’s hands tremble on his cheeks as he recites the accusations the principal made on Yuuri’s behalf. When Victor has reached the end, not mentioning the poetry book yet, Yuuri’s eyes are closed and he’s leaning forward, letting his forehead tip to lean on Victor’s chin. It's a little awkward and his hair tickles Victors nose and cheeks so much he has to reach down to tilt Yuuri’s chin up again. Their eyes met and Yuuri’s hands fall from his cheeks down to his shoulders, pulling him close in to a strong hug. 

“You know it's not true right? You know that I’m not using you? That I really  _ really _ love you and nobody else? That I would do this for you too, if it had been me in that office?” Yuuri whispers right in to Victor’s ear, breath hot and humid. 

“I know darling. Never doubted it for a second.” Victor admits. 

Victor turns his head just so he can catch Yuuri’s soft bitten lips with his own because now there's  this need crawling under his skin, a desperation to show Yuuri that he knows, words no longer enough. Victor needs to convince Yuuri that he would gladly make every sacrifice if it meant keeping Yuuri safe. 

Yuuri opens up at once, sliding his tongue at the seam of Victor’s own lips as he grips his shoulders tighter, pulling close. They make now practiced steps backwards towards the bedroom, Yuuri’s shirt the first to land on the floor, lips attaching as soon as the garment is pulled over his head. Victor’s jacket and shirt join it, as well as pants and underwear leaving them completely bare as they fall into the soft bed. 

The kisses are slow, love pouring in to it as Yuuri work Victor open with smooth movements, making sure he’s was loose and pylant in his hands before carefully pushing in. Yuuri is always careful, with his body, his mind his heart. It makes Victor feel cherished in ways he never imagined. Like Yuuri sees him as something unique, something that can never be exchanged or replaced.

They make love slow, push and pull as whispers of love caress each others lips until their breaths became more and more strained, unable to focus on anything other than the building pleasure between them. Victor falls over the ledge first, Yuuris name on his lips as stars shoot across his vision, body going limp as Yuuri thrust in to him one last time before slumping over Victor like a human blanket. 

“Now that I can, I have something I would like to ask you?” Victor says as they’re cuddled up chest to chest, legs tangled under the sheets. 

“If it has something to do with me leaving this bed I’m not doing it.” Yuuri grumbles, nuzzling deeper down into the soft pillows. He looks so soft and sweet and Victor cant help but lean in and kiss his cheekbone, jaw and neck. Yuuri makes a content hum, eyes sliding shut and a smile tugg at the corner of his mouth.

“Well it requires you to leave this bed for a short period, but then stay as long as you want.” Victor admits, leaning on an elbow to study his expression. Yuuri’s eyes snap open and find Victor’s, wide and unbelieving. Victor can’t hold back anymore and he smiles brightly, joy seeing in to his every pore. 

“Ask.” Yuuri demands. “Ask or I won’t believe you.”

Victor leans closer, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s, whispering the words against his lips.

“Yuuri, amazing, beautiful, sexy Yuuri. Will you do me the great honour of move in with me?”

  
  


**One and a half year later**

Victor knew this had been a horrible idea from the start. He really can’t begin to fathom why he agreed to it, and why he’s going thru with it now. 

After being away on a book tour for the last three months all he wants to do it curl up in his bed, wrapped around the warm body of his boyfriend while the dogs snore in the dog bed on the floor. It really isn't too much to ask, he thinks, after being away for so long. But he had met Yuuri in the doorway of the apartment, exchanging a heated kiss filled with tongue and desperation before Yuuri had pulled himself away, apologizing before running down the hall, late for a meeting. The thing had been set for months, they both knew it would be like this. Didn't mean it hurt less when Yuuri’s back disappeared down the apartment stairs. 

Chris picks Victor up one hour later, like planed, to head out and drown his sorrows. Victor knows he’s being a little silly. He will see Yuuri later tonight and then the next day, and the day after that and the day after that until he has another book and another tour to get back to. It will be fine. He just misses Yuuri so. 

Chris takes him to their old bar, orders Victor’s favourite whisky and sit them down front and center in front of the stage. It’s usually occupied by a troubadour but tonight it’s empty, the only sound being heard that of glasses clinking and patrons talking. 

The friends exchange stories about the past months.  Chris tells him about teaching and his new love interest and about the new pole dancing instructor. Victor, in turn, tells him about hotels, restaurants, fans and all the way he has missed Yuuri. 

Chris smiles at him fondly before raising an eyebrow, nodding towards the stage. Victor turns, jaw dropping as he spots Yuuri on it, spotlight directed towards him as he stands tall, jaw set in determination. He’s in a suit, one Victor haven't seen before. In a white shirt and west fit snugly over his frame as, a black jacket and pants completing the look he’s as handsome as any prince Victor has seen. He looks breathtaking and Victor is transported back in time, to another bar a few blocks away, rowdy crowd and a flush, semi-drunk boy in tight jeans and a dark shirt seducing him as he’s singing  _ When I kissed the Teacher. _

The music starts, and Victor’s heart stops. 

 

_ I, I've been in love before, I thought I would no more, Manage to hit the ceiling  _

_ Still, strange as it seems to me, You brought it back to me, That old feeling  _

_ I, I don't know what you do, You make me think that you, Possibly could release me  _

_ I think you'll be able to, Make all my dreams come true, And you ease me  _

_ You thrill me, you delight me, You please me, you excite me, You're something I'd been pleading for  _

_ I love you, I adore you, I lay my life before you, I'll have you want me more and more  _

_ And finally it seems my lonely days are through, I've been waiting for you  _

_ I, I'm gonna make you mine, You're gonna feel so fine, You'll never want to leave me  _

_ I feel you belong to me, Someday you will agree, Please, believe me  _

_ You thrill me, you delight me, You please me, you excite me, You're something I'd been pleading for  _

_ I love you, I adore you, I lay my life before you, I'll have you want me more and more  _

_ And finally it seems my lonely days are through, I've been waiting for you, Oh, I've been waiting for you _

Yuuri’s smile is bright as he looks at Victor, eyes twinkling in the stage light. Victor’s heart is hammering in his chest because he missed him  _ so much _ . He missed the slope of his nose and the warmth of his eyes. He missed the quirk of his lips when he knows Victor can’t take his eyes of him and he missed the blush of his face when he catches himself seducing Victor. He missed the sway of his hips, the softness of his skin and the feeling of Yuuri’s lips on his own. He loves this boys more than he can describe with any poetry or story he can conjure up, but he’s willing to spend his life trying. 

Yuuri’s smile turns nervous as he flicks with something in his pocket. Victor is to enamored with just watch Yuuri that he misses that Chris disappears from the table only to join Yuuri with Phicht on stage. Yuuri takes a shaky breath before he locks eyes with Victor again, voice strong and determined.

“Victor, will you marry me?”

Without waiting for an answer Yuuri looks down and pulls a ring box from his suit pocket, music starting and then he reaches over for the mic and start to sing. 

_ I can't conceal it, Don't you see? Can't you feel it? _

Phichit and Chris are sporing major grins as they lean in on the same mic, working as a choir. 

_ Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do _

 

Victor can feel his jaw drop, cheeks aching as he tries to scramble for purchase, to will his mind to grasp what is happening. IN the meantime Yuuri continues to sin, beautiful notes sliding of his tongue. 

 

_ Victor, let's try it. _

_ You love me, don't deny it. _

 

Phicht and Chris are moving of the stage now, looking as mischievous as they pull Victor up to his feet, singing together one last time before reaching the mic towards Victor. 

_ Say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do _

  
Yuuri looks terrified on stage but he really doesn't have to, tears have started pooling in Victors eyes as he bats away the mic in favour of rushing towards the stage, jumping up on it. He grabs Yuuri as soon as he’s in touching distance crushing their lips together as a joyous  _ yes  _ rips thru him just asr tears start flowing down his cheeks. Yuuri is smiling in to the kiss to. Being apart for so long had been hard, but they’ve come out together at the end of it, and now Yuuri wants to spend forever with him.  Victor really couldn't ask for anything more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is more then one chapter now, whoops. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
